


Mirror of Erised - Dreams and Nightmares - Raccolta

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Relationships, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Incest, Lucius Malfoy-centric, M/M, Malfoy Manor, No Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Smut, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: "(...)Draco spera solo che gli passi e che succeda in fretta ma sono tre anni che il suo cuore accelera i battiti quando pensa a luie non c'è punizione più grande che non riuscire ad accettarlo." - Did you see?-Raccolta Drabble ed Oneshot





	1. Did you see? [Draco/Harry]

** Did you see? **

  
  
_“Avresti dovuto darmi retta! Babbani, Mezzosangue e tutta quella feccia, loro saranno i primi a sparire! Anzi i secondi, Diggory é stato il pr…”_  
  
Ma la voce di Draco Malfoy muore travolta da una _grande_ esplosione luminosa.  
L’incantesimo di Potter com’è prevedibile lo ha investito in pieno.  
Wessel e la Mezzosangue devono averlo colpito nello stesso identico istante, fa troppo _troppo_ male.  
  
Gli occhi di Draco Malfoy sono chiusi nello schianto, lui crolla all’indietro travolgendo Tiger e Goyle.  
_Nessuno_ lo guarda in volto.  
_Questo é un bene._  
  
Le sue ciglia sono umide, una lacrima gli riga la guancia pallida.  
  
_Potter non vede._  
_Potter non sa._  
Non _immagina_.  
Draco spera solo che gli passi e che succeda in fretta ma sono tre anni che il suo cuore _accelera_ i battiti quando pensa a _lui -_  
e non c'è punizione più grande che _non riuscire ad accettarlo._


	2. The good Boy [Draco/Lucius]

**_ The good Boy _ **

  
Serpeverde ha perso la Coppa.  
_Mio padre ha perso ben altro, quest’anno…_  
gli occhi di Draco sono pieni di lacrime.  
  
“Quindi avrei sprecato i miei soldi, Draco?”  
E la voce di Lucius é una lama terribile avvolta nel velluto, il colpo sferrato é mortale: _nulla_ lo attutisce.  
Gli occhi di Draco scattano immediatamente sul volto del Malfoy più anziano, la risposta gli _rotola_ via di bocca, sempre la solita e _sempre_ inutile. “No, padre…”  
_No, padre.  
Non ti deluderei mai, padre.  
Mai…_  
e poi lo sente, l’odore delicato di magnolia del dopobarba di Lucius: _vicinissimo_. La lama é tornata ad avvolgersi nel velluto, per oggi Draco non avrà niente da temere.  
“I ragazzi grandi _non_ piangono…”  
Le lunghe dita pallide di Lucius gli sfiorano la guancia, poi l’orlo umido della camicia.  
“I Malfoy _non_ piangono…”  
Il primo bottone della camicia cede con un fruscio delicato, le lunghe dita scivolano delicatamente - eppure così rapacemente - dentro.  
“Ti fidi di tuo padre, Draco?”  
Draco ha chiuso gli occhi. Nel naso sente il sapore delle lacrime misto a quello della magnolia. Nelle orecchie ha la sua voce, sussurra: “Si, padre…” La mano scivola lungo il suo corpo, il Malfoy più anziano lo attira a se’. C’è mangolia, odore di magnolia ed il suono del respiro accelerato di Lucius contro il suo collo.  
“ _Sei un bravo ragazzo… il bravo ragazzo di papà… il bravo… ragazzo… di… papà… ti piace?_ ”  
_Il bravo ragazzo di papà non pensa più a niente_ , nelle sue mutande ora c’è un calore strano e dolciastro che cresce ed aumenta al ritmo segreto delle dita di suo padre, Draco conosce quel calore. I suoi occhi rimangono chiusi. Ma deve rispondere. _Deve_.  
Anche se il _terrore_ lo ha vinto ed immobilizzato.   
  
_Deve._ _Perché lui é un bravo ragazzo._  
  
“S-si… si, mi piace, padre. _Mi piace._ ”  
“Bravo… bravo ragazzo. Bravo _l’amore di papà._ ”


	3. La prossima volta [Lucius/Albus]

**_ La prossima volta _ **   


  
“Se altri oggetti scolastici di Lord Voldemort dovessero finire in mani innocenti penso che Arthur Weasley, _per dire una_ , farebbe di tutto pur di risalire a lei…”  
  
I suoi occhi pallidi ebbero un guizzo omicida, ma Albus Silente _non_ distolse i propri.  
Durante tutto quel lungo, _terribile_ anno aveva fissato Lucius Malfoy dritto negli occhi il più a lungo possibile ogni volta che si erano ritrovati faccia a faccia, solo che _non_ si trattava di una sua scelta.  
 _Non del tutto, almeno._  
  
“Molto bene.”  
  
Albus Silente avvertì quella collera trapassarlo da parte a parte, _inchiodarlo_ alla sua scrivania.  
Lucius era l’arma più _crudele_ , più _subdola_ che fosse stata messa in campo contro di lui, Silente, da qualcuno che conosceva _perfettamente_ le sue debolezze più intime.  
  
E Lord Malfoy indugiava ancora perché nonostante il fallimento di ogni suo intento _sapeva_ che Silente era soggiogato.  
  
Faceva bella mostra di se’ nel completo scuro dalla linea impeccabile, il mantello _casualmente_ spostato a mostrare il modo in cui gli abiti eleganti aderivano alla magnifica curva del fondoschiena e gli fasciavano le spalle imponenti.  
Si vide riflesso _alla perfezione_ negli occhi vincitori ma inquieti del Preside di Hogwarts, fu consapevole dell’onnipotenza del proprio fascino e ne gioì: era la sua spina nel fianco, la fiamma intorno alla quale Silente continuava a danzare come una falena senza mai superare le distanze di sicurezza _ma privo della volontà di fuggire lontano._  
  
Un impercettibile sorrisetto maligno increspò le labbra sottili di Lucius.  
  
“Ce ne andiamo, Dobby!”  
  
Si voltò lentamente un’ultima volta, continuando a fissare sfacciatamente l’anziano Preside appollaiato sul suo scranno. Erano soli in quella stanza, il giovane Potter ricoperto di sangue non contava, forse per Lucius non contava nemmeno più l’immane catastrofe della distruzione del Diario.  
  
Contava solo che il suo letale sorriso e quell'ultimo sguardo si conficcassere dentro Silente _il più profondamente possibile._  
  
 _Mi vuoi, non é vero, Silente?_  
 _Lanciò_ sfacciatamente l’uomo alto e pallido con la mano sulla maniglia della porta.  
 _Mi vuoi, eh? Avvicinati… avvicinati, avvicinati… vieni da me_ … e proiettò immagini senza nessun freno, gli inviò _visioni_ dell’ultima volta che aveva fatto il bagno, mise così tanto impegno nel sottolineare il miraggio della spugna con la quale si tamponava minuziosamente il corpo nudo nell’enorme vasca del Manor che una fitta di dolore gli attraversò le tempie.  
  
La mente del Preside _accusò_ in pieno l’assalto, si _curvò_ e _ribollì_ sotto quei tentacoli insinuanti, si contorse e con un immenso sforzo tornò impenetrabile mettendo fine a quel muto duello mentale.  
  
Lo sbatté _fuori_ senza mezzi termini, fu come sentire le sue mani sospingerlo dolcemente ma _irrevocabilmente_ e fu un contatto più intimo di qualsiasi altro che i due avessero mai avuto: _Lucius si infuriò ancora di più_.  
L’elfo domestico che lo accompagnava uscì prima di lui dall’ufficio circolare, era proprio lì vicino e il calcio di Lucius lo centrò in pieno.  
  
Guaì e si lamentò _quell’inutile creatura_ , cosa che se possibile accrebbe ancor più la frustrazione di Lucius.  
A casa si sarebbe sfogato con Dobby, come sempre del resto.  
  
Poi avrebbe ricominciato a placcare le difese di Albus Silente.  
 _E la prossima volta il Preside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts si sarebbe avvicinato di un ultimo, fatale passo._  
La prossima volta avrebbe sbavato, _sbavato come tutti quelli che aveva già soggiogato ed irretito, come uno dei tanti babbei che lo seguivano come cani in calore._  
La prossima volta Silente avrebbe ceduto, promise a se’ stesso.  
 _La prossima volta…_


	4. Amortentia [Draco/Harry]

**Amortentia**

 

  
Lumacorno - _quel vecchio tricheco grasso_ \- lo sta ignorando.  
Draco Malfoy non é abituato ad essere _ignorato_.  
Anzi, _detesta_ essere ignorato. Preferisce addirittura essere attaccato piuttosto che _ignorato_.  
In quei giorni la gente sembra divertirsi a fare finta che lui _non_ ci sia. Dopo l’arresto di suo padre molti occhi evitano con cura di incrociare i suoi ed anche Lumacorno fa così.  
_Che cos’ha combinato?_ Ci sono tre paioli pieni di Pozioni sconosciute sul tavolo.  
_Quanto preferiva le lezioni di Severus, rispetto a questa pagliacciata!_  
Draco raggiunge gli altri, rotea significativamente gli occhi ed esclama:  
“ _Pua_ _h!_ Chissà che cosa c’è qua dentro, Potter! Questa brodaglia _puzza_ come _te_.”  
Qualcuno ridacchia, ma la maggior parte dei presenti si limita a fare finta che nessuno abbia parlato. La Granger, chissà come mai, lo sta fissando apertamente con uno sguardo stranissimo.  
Che cosa c’è in quel paiolo che _puzza_ come Potter, comunque? Una parte di Draco é sinceramente curiosa di saperlo.  
Così ascolta mentre la _sottutto_ si esibisce. _Ma guarda_ , il Distillato della Morte Vivente dopo tutto é interessante, ed ancora più interessante quella Felix Felicis, quella avrebbe dovuto _proprio_ trovare il modo di averla! Draco si é quasi dimenticato della strana Pozione nell’ultimo paiolo, _poi però sente la Granger concludere felice_ :  
“Questa invece é Amortentia signore, il filtro d’amore più potente al mondo. Assume per ciascuno di noi l’odore di ciò che ci attrae di più.”


	5. Gentilmente [Lucius/Albus]

**Gentilmente**

  
Il ricatto é spregevole e lui non intende sottomettersi.  
_Non questa volta._  
_Questa volta ce la farà, se la caverà, é in una botte di ferro, non ci sono prove contro di lui.  
Ma é meglio fare ciò che va fatto.  
Eppure…_  
  
“Sei fuggito di fronte al suo Marchio.”  
  
_Quale infamia!_  
Ma Lucius non può dirlo, _non_ questo. _Non può spingersi fino a quel punto perché purtroppo quell’orribile vecchio ha ragione._  
Ma che gusto c’è a parlare così proprio _ora?_  
In una simile situazione, in un momento del genere, Lucius Malfoy non vede altro che la volontà di infierire.  
Non che conti più di tanto. Al momento ciò che conta é il pavimento dello studio circolare, maledettamente duro sotto le sue ginocchia.  
Lucius ha ragione nel cogliere quella volontà nell’altro. Se solo potesse vedere il sorriso soddisfatto, sereno di Silente mentre con garbo gli preme la sottile, anziana mano sulla nuca per dirgli di andare _più veloce, più in fondo, di più, ancora di più._  
  
_Lucius lo odia._  
Lo odia come non ha mai odiato _quasi_ nessuno in vita sua.  
_E Silente lo sa._  
_Lo sa,_ specialmente mentre le sue labbra nel volto finora imperturbabile si arricciano per aspirare rumorosamente aria tra di denti e la sua mano si serra sulla nuca dai capelli biondi di Lucius.  
_Silente riesce a sapere sempre tutto._  
Sente le sue dita aggrapparsi e tirargli qualche capello di troppo, _non_ apposta - oh no il garbato, venerabile ed infinitamente saggio Albus Silente non é mai scortese con nessuno e pronuncia determinate parole solo in determinate occasioni, quando perde il controllo.  
_Come in questo preciso momento._  
“Oooh, Merlino… stringi le... le labbra intorno alla _base_... alla mia età ci vuole sempre un tocco più deciso - _oh cazzo_.”  
Eccolo, ci siamo - _ogni volta_ Lucius spera che lo sforzo lo ammazzi.  
_Ma non succede mai._  
_“S-succhia! S-succhia, succhia!”_  
Per un istante Lucius smette di respirare, tanta é la forza con cui quell’ _orribile cariatide_ lo spinge contro di se.  
_Ma é finito. Grazie al cielo, é finito._  
I ritratti sonnecchiano nelle cornici oppure si sono eclissati.  
Lo studio é perfettamente silenzioso, riflette la calma del suo occupante.  
Lucius indietreggia bruscamente, gli occhi ancora chiusi, il suo volto pallido ed affilato ha vistose chiazze rosse sulle guance. Il colletto di solito impeccabile ed inamidato della sua camicia é storto, una ciocca bionda gli é ricaduta sulla fronte cerea.  
Afferra senza guardare quel che gli viene porto, sa cos’é: un fazzoletto.  
Sputa e si tampona con rabbia le labbra.  
Poi finalmente riemerge dalla ‘V’ della tunica ricamata a stelle e riemerge dal sotto scrivania del Preside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.  
  
_Come sempre_ , Lucius non si volta a guardare l’occupante della scrivania.  
_Sa_ che il viso di Silente sarebbe amabile, imperturbabile e garbato come al solito così come i suoi gesti e _proprio non può sopportarlo._  
  
Si rimette il lungo mantello da viaggio con gesti rabbiosi più in fretta che può, sperando che Silente non dica niente.  
Ma _naturalmente_ , nemmeno questo succede _mai_.  
  
“Buona serata, Lucius.”  
Le mani ceree di Lucius si aggrappano allo sparato della giacca. _Tremano_. La collera é un fuoco vivo che arde il suo stomaco. _Se si volterà verso quella scrivania, se mai lo farà avrà la Bacchetta in mano e scaglierà una maledizione._  
  
Sente Silente ridacchiare _amabilmente_.  
  
“Via via con garbo, Lucius, _con garbo._ Me l’hai detto tu che potevo chiederti _qualsiasi cosa_ per non scoperchiare di nuovo il _vespaio_ , no? Tutte le tue incresciose attività sotto il cappuccio, tutti i veleni e le sostanze trovate nel tuo sotterraneo durante l’ultima ispezione del Ministero, certo hanno…”  
  
La porta dello studio sbatte così forte che un quadro crolla a terra tra le urla del suo sconvolto occupante. 


	6. Mai più [Draco/Lucius]

_**Mai più** _   


La porta sbatte con un tonfo assordante ed é una porta in legno di noce.  
Il suo tonfo echeggia nella vastità desolata di quella stanza immersa in una luce grigia, tutta caligine e paura.  
Lo stemma di famiglia é opaco, una tenda strappata pende al di sotto.  
Nessuno si cura di rimetterla al suo posto, quando l’uomo alto e sottile passa lì davanti lo spostamento d’aria la fa gonfiare, poi staccare definitivamente dalla parete.  
  
Draco ha occhi solo per il viso stravolto di suo padre, il trambusto nell’altra stanza non lo tocca.  
_Sapeva che lo avrebbe seguito una volta lasciato il salotto._  
_In quel salotto sua zia sta urlando. Sua madre sta urlando. Altre persone vanno avanti e indietro indecise sul da farsi._  
  
Suo padre ha profonde ombre scure sotto gli occhi infossati, ma un bagliore disperato guizza su quei tratti pallidi ed appuntiti.  
All’improvviso Draco si sente afferrare forte entrambe le braccia.  
  
_“Dimmi chi é!”_  
  
Stringe così forte da fargli male, anche se non gli ha mai fatto male prima - anche se la sua voce é solo un sussurro terrorizzato.  
I suoi pallidi occhi grigi ora sono sbarrati e - zia Bellatrix sghignazza paurosamente vicino alla porta nella stanza a fianco, ma Lucius non sembra rendersene conto.  
_Non sembra rendersi conto di nulla, quell’uomo ad un passo dalla follia o dalla distruzione._  
_“Dimmelo, dimmi chi é quello di là!”_  
Solo _questo_ gli importa. Ripeterlo di fronte al mutismo del ragazzo che sovrasta in altezza.  
Lo sta scuotendo. Draco chiude gli occhi mentre sente le sue labbra arricciarsi in un sorriso di puro sfinimento.  
Sua zia impartisce un ordine, una voce femminile diversa geme e supplica, risuona l’eco di uno schiaffo, poi il silenzio.  
_“Dimmi chi é… tu me lo dirai, Draco… é Potter?”_  
Questa volta Draco sente se’ stesso ridacchiare sommessamente - e all’improvviso il peso di Lucius lo opprime, la grande mano di suo padre sulla sommità del capo gli impedisce di battere la testa sulla testiera dura del letto.  
  
Draco sente qualcosa di umido piovergli sulle guance, apre gli occhi per vedere quelli di suo padre pieni di lacrime ed una supplica.  
  
_“Dimmi chi é… dimmi se é Potter, Draco, dimmelo…”_  
  
_continua e continua_ mentre le sue mani gli aprono freneticamente gli abiti, poi arriva la sua intrusione - quella cosa che sempre e sempre e sempre accadeva un tempo, adesso Lucius non si cura nemmeno del disastro in agguato dietro la porta chiusa, della probabilità che qualcuno abbia l’idea di venirli a cercare. Draco ringhia e ride e pensa a Potter, ad ogni affondo ripete nella sua mente la risposta che non vuole dare ad alta voce, che non può dare ad alta voce: _‘non te lo dirò mai’._  
  
_Dimmi chi é…  
Non te lo dirò mai._  
Un’altra supplica, ancora le labbra di Draco stirate in un sorriso impotente.  
E lacrime sulle ciglia chiare di Lucius, come una pioggia, come l’inno triste della distruzione sul suo volto contratto. Sono specchio l’uno della follia, l’altro della disperazione, insieme fanno l’orribile rivelazione di un amore distorto, se mai ci fosse qualcuno ad assistere, se mai quella cosa può essere definita amore, ma Draco non lo crede, _non più_.  
  
Così ride in faccia al suo _aguzzino_ dalle dolci parole e dalle tenere lacrime, lo stesso uomo che ha sempre avuto tante premure per lui, _che l'ha sempre amato_ oh, _quanto l'ha amato, al punto da distruggerlo_. Draco ride sul suo volto in lacrime mentre giace riverso sotto il suo corpo che lo culla ansioso di _scaricarsi_ dentro di lui. Ride. Forse inerme ma di certo trionfante.  
  
_Dimmelo, dimmelo, ti prego dimmelo…_  
Mai, mai, mai più.  
  
Mai più. 


	7. Passato Presente Futuro [Draco/Harry]

**_Passato Presente Futuro_ **

  
  
  
Harry chiude gli occhi. Prende un respiro profondo.  
Il fuoco riscalda piacevolmente la stanza, é una fredda sera di dicembre.  
Intorno a lui la casa é tutta silenzio e scricchiolii confortanti.  
Vorrebbe calmarsi, impedire la deriva dei ricordi… ma é impossibile viste le circostanze.  
Forse quella é l’ora perfetta per aprire lo scrigno della mente disseppellendo tesori che l’ormai ex- Golden Boy non affiderebbe ad un Pensatoio nemmeno per tutti i beni del mondo.  
I suoi occhi tornano ad Hogwarts mentre aspetta seduto sulla sua poltrona preferita, fissando il fuoco del suo delizioso cottage di Godric’s Hollow.  
  
  
_La maledizione di Draco Malfoy gli sfiora l’orecchio destro e scarica violentemente contro la porta di uno dei bagni. La porta sbatte in un fragore di schegge, Harry si butta in avanti e la mano della bacchetta é più veloce di qualsiasi altra cosa. L’Expelliarmus fa volare via la bacchetta di Malfoy, che atterra in una pozzanghera sotto il lavandino, Harry la vede come a rallentatore… perché ha azzardato troppo su quel pavimento viscido d’acqua: mentre Mirtilla ulula nel suo sifone perde l’equilibrio e crolla addosso a Draco Malfoy in un groviglio di vesti.  
  
Seguono attimi se possibile ancora più grotteschi. I pantaloni inzuppati, la manica mezza strappata, Harry sente Malfoy divincolarsi come un’ anguilla e ringhiare. Non lo mollerà: quando le unghie di lui gli raggiungono crudelmente le guance gli afferra i polsi pallidi e li torce con forza.  
Che ci stia lui con la schiena contro il pavimento bagnato, la testa dalla parte del bagno.  
Mirtilla ulula nel sifone da qualche parte sotto di loro.  
Malfoy scalcia ancora, cerca addirittura di mordergli il braccio, poi la sua testa ricade di lato.  
Ha gli occhi strizzati.  
Piange.  
Ma al tempo stesso ride.  
E alla fine rimane immobile.  
  
Del tutto a sorpresa - ma neppure così tanto a ben pensarci -  
Draco Malfoy ha avuto un crollo nervoso.  
Piange e ride allo stesso tempo, prendendo fiato nelle pause. Come se non fosse capace di fare altro.  
  
Harry si rende conto che non riesce a smettere di guardarlo. Nello studio di Lumacorno la luce era soffusa, Harry in quella occasione ha visto da vicino le occhiaie di Draco per un paio di minuti. Nella luce fredda del bagno sembrano ancora più intense, accentuano il suo pallore. Ma é sempre stato così pallido? E c’è un piccolo graffio sotto la sua narice destra. Il colletto della sua camicia é allacciato storto, come se nella fretta avesse saltato dei bottoni.  
Le lacrime rotolano sulle sue guance, che sono più scavate.  
Un pallido occhio verde lo trafigge a tradimento, un lampo di puro odio: ma poi altre lacrime lo annegano, ed un risolino sordo ancora.  
Di colpo, Il Prescelto é ricoperto di pelle d’oca.  
  
Lentamente la ragione fa capolino e lo scuote dal suo strano incanto - e ‘sta avendo una crisi isterica’ realizza.  
Tuttavia non può smettere di osservare Draco Malfoy. Per tanto tempo l’ha seguito, ha passato gran parte delle sue ore libere a spiarlo sulla sua Mappa - tra lo scetticismo di Ron e di Hermione - i suoi pensieri sono stati fagocitati da Draco Malfoy, mille domande senza risposta.  
L’ha rincorso senza raggiungerlo per mesi e mesi.  
L’ha avuto a due centimetri di distanza, nascosto nella Stanza delle Necessità durante i suoi strenui e frustranti tentativi di soprenderlo.  
Adesso l’ha preso ed il suo corpo é tiepido e stranamente fragile sotto il suo peso.  
Ha sempre avuto le spalle così ossute?  
No, e non ha sempre avuto le occhiaie… e le guance così scavate… all’improvviso Harry non sopporta più quel pianto sommesso.  
  
“Che diavolo stai combinando, Malfoy?”  
  
Sputa in un tono freddo e controllato, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Draco Malfoy reagisce alla domanda digrignando i denti e tentando un uso violento del ginocchio destro: ma Harry stringe le labbra e rimane dov’è.  
All’improvviso la rabbia e la frustrazione di tutti quei mesi di ricerche vane gli pizzicano addosso come un vestito di ortiche. Harry non ce la fa più.  
  
“Hai cercato di imbucarti alla festa di Lumacorno, e poi sei scappato, e Piton ti ha seguito, ti sta sempre alle costole, te lo porti anche nella Stanza?”  
  
Ha esitato appena un istante prima di nominare Piton, ma la rabbia é troppo forte e qualcosa dentro Harry gongola soddisfatto, contemplando la reazione di Draco.  
Affonda senza pietà.  
“Sono mesi che fai prendere ai tuoi amici Tiger e Goyle la pozione Polisucco perché non li riconoscano mentre ti fanno da palo, vero?”  
Malfoy ha spalancato gli occhi, raggelato contro il pavimento. Non lo guarda. Fissa la mano inerte nella stretta più forte e scura di Harry.  
  
Quello sguardo é così vuoto che per un istante i sentimenti di Harry oscillano verso lidi finora sconosciuti alla furia… quelle sponde sono chiamate anche ‘compassione’, solo che Harry non lo sa.  
  
“Voldemort ti ucciderà…” - Se non fai ciò che devi - ma Draco non gli consente di finire la frase, solo sentir nominare ‘Voldemort’ gli strappa un sussulto di terrore.  
  
Harry lo guarda deglutire.  
E solo ora lo vede davvero, ha le labbra così secche e screpolate, come se le avesse morse più e più volte…  
  
“Piton mi ammazzerà.”  
  
Harry non é sicuro di aver sentito bene, senza pensare si china un po’ in avanti: Draco emette una risatina acquosa e tenta ancora di colpirlo tra le gambe col ginocchio, ma é un tentativo debole e per la prima volta da quando é in quel bagno Harry lo vede per quello che é, un ragazzo pallido, divorato da qualcosa, col volto ancora più affilato, profonde ombre sotto gli occhi umidi e ossa che nonostante l’altezza sembrano così fragili dentro la divisa… “Sapevo Potty mi spiavi quella sera, Potty… non hai perso il vizio neppure dopo il Treno, vero? Meno male che non ci hai spiati ieri sera, allora…”  
  
Sentire Malfoy ricordare l’episodio del Treno della Scuola - una gran bella apertura d’anno - riaccende la collera di Harry, ma il ragazzo soffoca l’impulso di colpire Draco al volto ed invece incalza implacabile: “ Perché che cosa é successo ieri sera?!”  
  
Draco Malfoy é ‘fuori’, come dicono i Babbani.  
Forse non si rende conto neppure di quello che dice… eppure, anche stando così le cose, ci deve essere qualcosa che l’ha portato a quel punto ed Harry intende scoprirlo: “Cosa!”  
Lo scuote, facendolo strisciare contro il pavimento: Malfoy lo gratifica di un sorrisetto affilato.  
Un lampo terribile, ancora, nei suoi occhi pallidi.  
“ Ero sotto la sua scrivania, Potter.”  
  
Eh?  
  
“Sotto la sua scrivania, con la testa dentro i suoi pantaloni slacciati… gli piace farsi fare pompini.”  
  
Dal suo tono di voce, Harry capisce che deve aver detto una parolaccia, o qualcosa di molto volgare - ma per qualche ragione é lungi dal pensare che Malfoy lo stia prendendo in giro. Non c’é più traccia della solita arroganza nel suo volto… solo, ha usato un termine inesplicabile.  
  
Malfoy ridacchia, tossisce e riprende:  
  
“Pompini belli lunghi, con calma… penso che si vergogni troppo però, non ho mai visto la sua camera da letto. Dopo tutto sono uno studente, il piccolo prezioso Draco, e…”  
“Blow…?!”  
“Pompini, Potter. Pompini.” Scandisce con la sua voce strascicata, prendendo un respiro profondo, poi, a tradimento, lo guarda ancora. I suoi occhi si illuminano di un lampo remoto mentre capisce: “Mi metto il suo cazzo dentro la bocca e… oddio, non sai nemmeno questo!”  
  
Harry si sente le guance incandescenti - fissa Draco Malfoy con la bocca spalancata - forse é tutto un sogno… non può essere reale… ma Malfoy che prende di nuovo a dibattersi facendo smorfie sotto di lui lo strappa da quella sospensione, ancora una volta: “ I- il suo pene?!”  
“Cazzo!”  
Sibila Malfoy - “Si dice cazzo, solo i Guaritori lo chiamano ‘pene’. Mi fai male…”  
  
Harry é consapevole della sua bocca spalancata, dell’espressione idiota che senza dubbio gli conferisce, ma non può smettere di fissare Draco Malfoy. Si sposta meccanicamente, solo perché gli sta infilzando il fianco col ginocchio, ma non si rialza ed anzi gli stringe ancora più forte le braccia.  
  
Dopo tutti quei mesi, si sente preso in giro. Crollo o no, le ipotesi sono due: o Draco Malfoy lo sta prendendo in giro oppure é impazzito. Ma Harry ha un’intera ora libera davanti a se’ e non é disposto ad accettare quella conversazione strampalata, non gliene sarebbe importato in ogni caso, anche si fosse beccato una punizione: si china ancora di più, fino ad arrivare ad un centimetro dal naso di Malfoy.  
I suoi occhi sembrano pezzi di vetro consumati dall’acqua di un fiume… “Non cercare di fare il furbo con me. Altrimenti ti spezzo un polso.”  
  
Non che Harry abbia lontanamente l’intenzione di mettere in atto queste parole - anche se dopo quello che é successo ad inizio anno, dopo il suo naso rotto, ci ha pensato - tuttavia la minaccia non pare minimamente scalfire Draco Malfoy.  
  
“Solo per qualche pompino?”  
  
Ed il suo fiato solletica il volto di Harry, sbattendogli in faccia quella parola in tutto il suo significato - che ora conosce - “Sei diventato tutto rosso… cos’è, il Ragazzo che Segnò é forse troppo puro, troppo dorato per conoscere una simile volgarità? Gli faccio un sacco di pompini perché almeno dopo non mi segue dappertutto… si vergogna, dice che non dovrei perché é molto scorretto per un insegnante, ma poi glielo prendo fuori e crolla come un sacco di panna. Solo che é una settimana che mi dice di venire nel suo ufficio, Potter, visto che mi sono stancato di succhiarglielo sempre nello studio… la scrivania é scomoda… niente camera da letto, niente più blowjobs, per cui…”  
Harry interrompe quel cumulo di sciocchezze con ira:  
“Ha parlato di retroguardia! Ha parlato di Tiger e Goyle, questo che cosa c’entrerebbe con…”  
  
Ma qualcosa di umido lo raggiunge tra le labbra. Harry si sente come accartocciare da dentro, pervaso da ondate di fuoco e ghiaccio, Malfoy ride, le labbra aperte a mostrare il luccichio dei denti - da lì é venuta la lingua che ha lasciato quella traccia bruciante sul suo labbro inferiore: Harry fa per rialzarsi, ma Malfoy gli piazza la testa sulla spalla, bloccandolo.  
Sta per parlare - altre idiozie, di certo - ma Harry non può esserne sicuro… non può lasciarlo andare così facilmente, anche se si mette a raccontargli di aver messo al mondo uno Schiopodo Sparacoda pur di non dire la verità…  
poi il suo fiato tiepido gli lambisce l’orecchio.  
“Tu vivi con i Babbani, quindi non puoi sapere… per certi maghi il pompino é come la stretta di mano, Potter.”  
Harry prende di nuovo a tentare di alzarsi, ma Draco gli stringe le ginocchia intorno ai fianchi, impedendogli di fare leva. “Ehi!” - “davvero, é solo Piton che si vergogna di ogni cosa… che si sente perennemente in colpa… sai quanti maghi, durante certi té pomeridiani, si lasciano dare dei baci intimi proprio laggiù? Tantissimi… io ho dato dei baci intimi a mio padre, mio padre li avrà scambiati con altri uomini… ha un buon sapore dolce. Anche Piton, dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro, scivola dentro la mia bocca o tra le mie mani. Mi piace farglielo, perché così non mi sta sempre tra i piedi come un levriero eccitato. Non scopa da decenni… il suo sperma é molto denso e molto dolce.”  
“B- basta, lasciami andare!”  
“Perché? Sei tu che mi stai schiacciando forte…”  
Harry strizza gli occhi - questa volta é lui a non voler vedere, a non voler pensare - a cercare disperatamente un autocontrollo - perché quel corpo tiepido e tenero sotto di lui gli sussurra qualcosa di inconfessabile perfino nei sogni, che per tutti quei mesi ha riempito le sue giornate sotto forma di ossessione… “mi stai schiacciando forte il cazzo contro la gamba, Potter.”  
  
  
Di quel che é accaduto dopo, Harry serba un ricordo confuso nei fatti ma nitidissimo nelle sensazioni.  
Ha rivoltato brutalmente Malfoy, prima trascinandolo un po’ e poi aggrappandosi alle sue spalle - Draco Malfoy si é rialzato ma poi é finito in ginocchio, ansante, le pallide guance arrossate dallo sforzo.  
Lentamente ha spostato le mani di Harry dalla divisa, ignorando la bacchetta che penzola dalla sua tasca.  
Le sue lunghe mani eleganti si sono districate con la chiusura dei suoi abiti.  
La sinistra si é infilata nelle sue mutande.  
"Dunque, Potter, dicasi blowjob, quando..."  
Harry gli ha stretto così forte la nuca da fargli male, soffocando le sue parole. Draco ha tossito ed ansimato - e quei suoni sarebbero diventati la colonna sonora di tutti i suoi momenti di eccitazione, da allora in poi._  
  
  
  
Harry allunga istintivamente la mano, la affonda nella morbidezza di una nuca che gli era familiare.  
Qualcosa ha interrotto le sue fantasticherie, il flusso dei suoi ricordi.  
Qualcosa di tiepido e dall'odore familiare.  
Apre lentamente gli occhi ed incontra quelli di Draco Malfoy, accoccolato tra le sue ginocchia con il soprabito ancora addosso.  
  
Gli ha slacciato i pantaloni, la sua erezione sbuca contro la stoffa di tweed. La lingua di Draco lambisce dolcemente il glande. Sorride quando Harry incrocia il suo sguardo.  
  
“Mi pensavi?”  
“ _Mentre_ ti _aspettavo_.”  
  
  
FINE


	8. Secret Rebellion [Luna/Lucius]

**Secret Rebellion**

  
  
C’erano tagli freschi sulle sue braccia.  
Lividi sul suo volto pallido e il suo labbro inferiore tremava.  
Lucius Malfoy indugiò un istante sulla porta spalancata del sotterraneo, la testa che gli vorticava, le mura che oscillavano.   
  
Era stato ubriaco fradicio per quattro lunghi giorni.  
Non si sentiva meglio anche se quel mattino aveva vomitato, si sentiva fiacco, debole, come se tutta la sua forza fosse finita risucchiata in un misterioso gorgo.  
Aveva smesso di bere quando Narcissa l’aveva implorato ma sentiva la forza d’attrazione esercitata dalla console dei liquori su di se’ come una maledizione.  
  
_Non farlo.  
Non un altro bicchiere.  
Sai che non sarà l’ultimo.  
Sai che non risolverà nulla._   
La voglia di bere lo mordeva ed i contorni del viso di Luna Lovegood si confondevano di fronte ai suoi occhi.  
Argento, i suoi capelli erano l’argento della Luna, sparsi sciolti sulle spalle.  
  
_Era bella, in un modo tutto suo._ Bella e disperata dopo l’interrogatorio e per quanto lord Malfoy fosse allo stremo delle forze, il suo sangue era più fluido e la sua vista più a fuoco,   
così i sensi non gli risparmiarono l’evidenza dolorosa dei suoi piccoli seni pallidi che spuntavano dall’abito tutto lacero.  
Nemmeno il lusso di abiti puliti e nuovi dopo quasi due settimane di prigionia.   
  
_Vai a controllare la prigioniera. Non tanto il vecchio, che é stanco e malato, ma lei._  
Tocca a te scendere nel sotterraneo, a te disarmato, umiliato, ubriacone ospite in casa sua, guardato con un sorrisetto di superiorità perfino da Codaliscia ormai.  
  
_Ordini superiori._   
Luna Lovegood ruppe in un singhiozzo e Lucius Malfoy vide le sue mani muoversi come a rallentatore, aggrapparsi al colletto dell’abito e tirare.  
Il suono della stoffa che si strappava gli ferì le orecchie.  
_Che diavolo combini, ragazzina?_  
Capezzoli rosei contro il marmo lurido e gocciolante d’acqua, una visione quasi blasfema, fuori posto - l’immagine forse della disperazione e della guerra.  
  
  
_Avanti accomodati_ \- piangeva la sua voce che durante gli interrogatori aveva a stento gridato - _avanti, che cos’altro ancora?_   
  
_Avanti accomodati - avanti accomodati_ \- Lucius desiderava che la smettesse di ripeterlo con quella sua voce tremenda mentre le si avvicinava, le afferrava i bordi laceri della tunica e glieli riaccostava con decisione.  
  
Lei sussultò d’orrore al suo tocco, _un riflesso che era puro terrore._  
Nonostante le privazioni ed il dolore sentì l’odore di lei, un misto dolce di sudore ed un antico bagno floreale.  
E qualcosa si contorceva nella sua mente, qualcosa di impensabile, lontano anni luce dall’uomo che pochi giorni dopo avrebbe tenuta ferma una ragazzina della stessa età di quella Lovegood per permettere a Bellatrix di infierire.  
  
_Non é giusto.  
Questo non é giusto.  
Anche se gli altri sapessero che non l’hai mai sfiorata tutte le volte che sei sceso qui, quando più di uno invece si é accomodato, riderebbero.  
Ti direbbero che non hai fegato, che sei uno smidollato._ Ma non é giusto e che tu sia dannato, lo sai e _non_ puoi toccarla.   
_Non so che cosa peni che io sia, ragazzina, ma devi crescere ancora un po’ per potermi piacere -_ le sussurrò senza neanche sentire quello che diceva, l’erezione ormai un arco dolente nei pantaloni scuri del suo austero abito.  
  
Fu in quel momento che lei gli fece saettare addosso quel suo terribile sguardo pallido - e poi glielo scaraventò in faccia.   
“Bugiardo.”  
“Adesso torno su. Stattene tranquilla.”  
“Bugiardo. Si _vede_ che vuoi farlo!”   
  
Via da quel sotterraneo, la porta che sbatte con un tonfo, gli incantesimi che si serrano, poi per le scale a rotta di collo, infine sulla solita poltrona di fronte al fuoco - Lucius crollò con gli occhi chiusi. Fortunatamente il suo salotto era deserto a quell’ora.   
Dedicò alcuni istanti a cercare di riprendere un controllo che forse non avrebbe mai più recuperato del tutto.   
_Mangiamorte, sicuramente. Disonesto fino al midollo, fuor di dubbio. Stupratore mai._   
Lucius Malfoy si aggrappò con ogni barlume di forza alla parte sana e lucida di se’, che urlò con ogni forza, disperata trafitta e dilaniata cercando di fuggire lontano, ma alla fine la afferrò e se la tenne stretta.  
  
_Era la sua ribellione segreta, la sola opposizione che fosse rimasta ad un uomo disarmato, disonorato e con colpe come le sue a gravargli sulle spalle._  
La tenne stretta come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita finché il suo respiro si regolarizzò ed il sonno lo avvolse benefico nelle sue braccia.  



	9. Abnormalities [Draco/Harry]

_**Abnormalities** _

  
  
  
Harry si precipitò dentro la stanza il più in velocemente possibile.  
  
Si ritrovò davanti una familiare, immensa città fatta di cumuli di oggetti nascosti da generazioni di studenti, raggi di un sole polveroso danzavano obliqui su busti e scacchiere, libri ed antiche sedie sfondate.  
  
“Ma…?”  
  
O qualcuno aveva spostato degli oggetti, o la misteriosa stanza era in grado di cambiare a piacimento come le scale, perché Harry non ricordava che laggiù ci fosse quell'arco.  
D'altra parte quel labirinto aveva così tante svolte e l'ultima volta che lo aveva visitato Harry era sconvolto dalla paura.  
  
Avanzò di qualche passo.  
  
Harry non aveva paura quel giorno.  
  
  
  
Il silenzio della Stanza delle Cose da Nascondere non era assoluto, ma permeato di scricchiolii confortanti.  
  
A differenza della scuola in quell’ultimo periodo, in quei fruscii e quegli scricchiolii non era annidata nessuna potenziale minaccia, se naturalmente non si volevano considerare tali l’incantesimo mordente di qualche frisbee zannuto, i tarli e forse qualche topo.  
  
  
  
Harry odiava sentirsi in quel modo, ma era così che Hogwarts era diventata in quel periodo: un luogo che nemmeno Silente in persona poteva far diventare sicuro.  
  
  
Sotto il naso di Silente c’erano già stati due attentati.  
  
  
Katie Bell, dopo aver toccato quella collana maldetta non si era più vista a scuola.  
  
C’era qualcuno che lavorava contro di loro - qualcuno che, Harry ne era sicuro - non poteva non agire anche per conto di Voldemort.  
  
  
  
Già, Voldemort era tornato e probabilmente già solo per questo nessun luogo al mondo era più sicuro, nemmeno Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Harry era stato costretto a nascondere lì dentro il suo manuale di Pozioni usato a causa di Piton , una gran brutta storia alla quale non voleva pensare in quel momento.  
  
Dopo quel giorno - e dopo… ( ma non voleva pensare neppure a quello) aver usato quell’incantesimo su Malfoy, si era sentito così in colpa da non azzardarsi a cercare ancora la stanza misteriosa per recuperare il manuale.  
  
A quanto poteva vedere, però, era proprio lì che si trovava.  
  
Ripensò anche al corridoio - l’aveva imboccato da corsa ma, ora ne era sicuro, era proprio quello dell’altra volta.  
Harry avanzò lentamente attraverso un fascio di luce polverosa.  
  
Oltrepassò una pila di tomi ammonticchiati ed un divano roso dalle tarme.  
Un gigantesco mobile con un buco al centro sbarrava il passo, ma vicino ad uno Spioscopio misteriosamente contorto e bruciato c’era una grossa, comoda poltrona che non sembrava essere rosa dai tarli.  
  
Non c’era neppure polvere, nessun odore sgradevole venne dall’imbottitura quando Harry si accomodò.  
  
Poteva vedere solo il brutto, vecchio mobile dalle ante mancanti di fronte a se’, ma non gli dispiaceva, anzi gli dava un senso di intimità confortevole.  
  
La sua schiena si rilassò contro il vasto schienale.  
  
La sua mano destra trovò il primo bottone dei pantaloni, lo slacciò.  
Insinuò le dita sotto la chiusura e poi nei boxer, meditando se sfilarseli, lo sguardo fisso al soffitto che si perdeva nell’ombra.  
  
  
Mi serve un posto in cui stare in pace per… chiuse gli occhi e circondò con la mano l’erezione, con l’altra abbassò completamente i pantaloni.  
  
Nel suo letto non si trovava a suo agio, nemmeno con le tende tirate.  
  
Toccarsi circondato dai suoi compagni dormienti non gli piaceva, se poteva evitava,  
farlo nei bagni era scomodo, oltre che - almeno a suo dire - sgradevole.  
  
  
Gli si era aperta di fronte quella porta, esattamente come quando voleva nascondere il libro.  
  
Era la stessa stanza, anche se con qualche particolare diverso.  
  
Cigolii, un mormorio.  
Era forse una stanza pensata per quelli che volevano nascondersi?  
  
Per un istante Harry sentì un suono ritmico e soffocato come se delle grosse ali ovattate sbattessero contro qualcosa, da qualche parte.  
  
Chi aveva costruito una stanza del genere ad Hogwarts?  
Harry sentì una voce.  
  
Una voce lenta, _strasciata ed orribilmente familiare._  
  
Una voce _inconfondibile_ anche se bassa, quasi un mormorio.  
  
Veniva dall’altra parte della muraglia di oggetti che gli chiudeva lo sguardo.  
  
  
  
“Non hai sentito sbattere la porta?”  
  
  
Harry raddrizzò immediatamente la schiena.  
  
Con un gesto frettoloso coprì l’erezione - che aveva subito una brusca ed improvvisa diminuizione, viste le circostanze. Si tese, all’erta.  
  
  
  
Un borbottio.  
  
Poi il frammento di una risata incerta.  
  
  
  
  
Lentamente, cercando anche di respirare piano, Harry si avvicinò al brutto mobile senza ante fino a spiare dal buco costellato di bruciature.  
  
  
Non si aspettava, non veramente, di vederlo.  
Immaginava che ci fosse un limite a tutto, anche alla pura, terrificante scalogna.  
  
  
Invece non appena gettò l’occhio ne foro bruciacchiato del mobile lo distolse rapidamente, la bocca spalancata.  
  
  
Dall’altra parte, in compagnia di Marcus Flint, c’era Draco Malfoy.  
Completamente nudo.  
  
  
Solo che non era possibile - Harry si diede un pizzicotto sul braccio, forte.  
Un attimo dopo averlo fatto se n’era già pentito - sentì il dolore propagarsi e vide la pelle farsi rossa - ma almeno era sveglio.  
  
Che cosa stava succedendo lì dentro?  
  
Guardò di nuovo - questa volta sapeva di essere sveglio, il che forse rendeva le cose ancora peggiori invece di migliorarle.  
  
La sua sorpresa sarebbe stata di dieci volte maggiore e si sarebbe trasformata in un autentico rompicapo se avesse conosciuto le regole della Stanza delle Necessità ed avesse avuto la consapevolezza che un’anomalia di quel genere si verificava solo ogni due, tre secoli.  
  
Ma poiché Harry non poteva ancora sapere come funzionasse la Stanza delle Cose Nascoste, fu ciò che vide in quel momento a fargli perdere un battito.  
  
  
Draco Malfoy era nudo, la pelle diafana contro il velluto blu scuro di un divano - offriva la lunga schiena pallida a Flint con una strana espressione a metà tra il terrorizzato e l’imbronciato, ed Harry cercò di non guardare, di non indugiare lungo il suo corpo, ma di colpo fu dolorosamente consapevole della forma delle sue anche smilze, del suo sedere proteso verso di lui con qualcosa di acerbo, terribile e fragile allo stesso tempo.  
  
Non era esattamente la prima volta che vedeva un altro ragazzo nudo - ma nessun ragazzo che aveva visto fino a quel momento era così pallido e nessuno era stato completamente nudo di fronte a lui.  
  
I suoi compagni di Quidditch nello spogliatoio avevano sempre avuto accappatoi ed asciugamani addosso ed ognuno di loro si vestiva senza guardare gli altri… sebbene Harry si sentisse sempre le orecchie in fiamme nelle docce, e qualche volta la strana voglia di sbirciare il corpo del suo vicino nel cubicolo.  
  
  
  
Malfoy era più piccolo e sottile della maggior parte dei suoi compagni di Quidditch, soprattutto di Flint, che alto ed olivastro com’era sembrava un corvo all’assalto di un assiolo.   
  
"Io non ho sentito proprio niente." liquidò distrattamente Flint e stette per un po’ a guardare Malfoy, il quale lo teneva astiosamente d’occhio da sopra la spalla minuta.  
  
L’altezza - che prometteva bene - non faceva niente per attenuare quella sua fragilità.  
  
Era un ragazzo mingherlino - nudo, con uno sguardo pieno di ansia - al modo secco con cui Flint aveva liquidato la sua osservazione di colpo sorrise.  
Era un ghigno che Harry conosceva, solo che prima non c’era - ed era un’assenza vistosa, perché riempita dalla paura.  
  
  
Malfoy stava cercando di darsi un tono.  
  
  
Era la seconda volta in tutta la sua vita che Harry lo vedeva così completamente terrorizzato.  
Non si era neppure immaginato le occhiaie sul suo volto, c’erano davvero - ed era davvero più magro del solito.  
  
Ma sorrideva spavaldo, dondolando un po’ i fianchi - Harry si sentì avvampare e preferì non guardare in basso, non pendere atto della reazione del suo corpo a quella vista.  
  
  
  
“Allora da qualche parte ci dovrebbe essere un olio che fa al caso nostro, eh?”  
  
  
Flint, che si stava sfilando la giacca, non rispose ma sorrise in un modo che ad Harry non piacque.  
A giudicare da come distolse lo sguardo cercando di continuare a sorridere non piacque nemmeno a Malfoy.  
  
  
“A-allora siamo d’accordo che non vai a dire a Piton dov’ero stamattina?”  
  
  
Harry sgranò gli occhi.  
  
Questa volta la voce di Draco tremava di paura - ma qualsiasi cosa non volesse far sapere a Piton, certo non doveva essere solo quella a spaventarlo così.  
  
Marcus Flint era nudo - alto e per niente bello, Harry vide il suo torace massiccio, le lunghe braccia villose, il profilo scarno del collo e soprattutto l’enorme erezione che la sua mano massaggiava con noncuranza.  
  
Fece un passo avanti. Sogghignò ancora. In confronto a Draco era enorme, sgraziato ed olivastro.  
  
“Ti ho già dato la mia parola.”  
  
Si avvicinò tanto da salire sul divano, abbassandolo di parecchi centimetri col suo peso - la sua mano destra si posò sulla schiena di Draco, Flint lo trascinò ancora un po’ verso il bordo con l’avambraccio villoso.  
  
Harry si allontanò quando la faccia squadrata del capitano della squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde si sollevò per frugare gli immediati dintorni, ma Flint non guardò assolutamente nella sua direzione - e poi c’erano molti altri oggetti fra di loro, tra cui un enorme comodino di marmo rovesciato su un fianco.  
  
Ad un tratto Flint sogghignò con i suoi brutti denti ed afferrò qualcosa da sotto una pila di vecchi quaderni.  
  
“ Qui dentro c’è proprio tutto. Una fortuna che tu sappia di questa stanza.”  
  
Ed in effetti, Harry non ci aveva ancora pensato - non era l’unico a conoscere quel posto.  
  
  
Lo stomaco gli si contrasse per l’effetto duplicato di quella consapevolezza e per ciò da cui non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo: Flint che intingeva rozzamente le dita in una grossa ampolla viola e poi le usava per separare… oh Merlino… per separare le natiche di Malfoy.  
  
  
D’accordo, Harry non era più un bambino.  
  
Grosso modo sapeva cosa stava vedendo - pur non avendolo mai fatto - ma domande che non aveva mai osato fare a nessuno gli affollavano la mente.  
  
Perché un ragazzo nudo lo stava facendo sentire così?  
  
(Il fatto che fosse Malfoy era forse la radice primaria di questo turbamento, ancora più del fatto che non aveva mai pensato di potersi eccitare con i ragazzi).  
  
Che cosa voleva fare Flint a Malfoy era la domanda principale, quella che lo spingeva a continuare a spiare da quel buco e che gli aveva fatto dimenticare quasi del tutto le parole di Draco su Piton.  
  
  
  
  
Harry non poteva far smettere di rimbalzare il proprio sguardo dal viso di Malfoy alle brutte braccia villose di Flint.  
  
Prima gli insinuò quella roba viscosa tra le natiche, poi cercò la sua apertura ed Harry lo vide affondare un paio di dita in un gesto veloce. Malfoy protestò e gemette - cercava di guardare dietro senza riuscirci.  
Aveva le guance paonazze e sembrava che stesse per piangere… Harry non sapeva come definire l’espressione sulla sua faccia in quel momento.  
  
“Questa é la prima volta, vero?”  
  
  
Malfoy aveva serrato le palpebre. Annuì con il capo, la testa contro il velluto del divano.  
“Ti infili qualcosa qui…?”  
  
“No, s-solo le dita.”  
  
  
  
E per qualche ragione sentire la voce strascicata di Malfoy pronunciare quelle parole indusse Harry a dimenticarsi di tutto il resto, ad aggrapparsi a quel suono, iniziando a toccarsi sul serio, come aveva avuto intenzione di fare all’inizio.  
  
“Ti fa male?”  
  
“N-no.”  
  
Harry si domandò se invece faceva male quell’andirivieni secco e metodico di Flint - secondo lui si e parecchio nonostante Malfoy avesse negato, Malfoy lo subiva in silenzio, gli occhi serrati, le palpebre che tremavano… o almeno così credeva Harry, poi si rese conto dell’invadenza di Flint.  
  
Osservò affascinato il modo in cui le dita della sua mano destra violavano il corpo di Draco mentre quelle della sinistra, spuntando da sotto la pancia del ragazzo tanto più pallido e mingherlino, stimolavano il suo corpo davanti.  
Nello stesso modo in cui Harry aveva fatto su se’ stesso poco prima - e fu in quel momento che Harry abbassò lo sguardo e si rese conto di ciò che stava facendo.  
Senza neanche rendersene conto aveva ripreso ciò che poco prima aveva tanto bruscamente interrotto, con l’occhio incollato al buco nel legno.  
  
  
Non smise.  
Non rallentò.  
  
Ogni tocco sembrava accentuare le manovre di Flint - Malfoy era solo un corpo, un pallido corpo esposto sul velluto blu - ed Harry si chiese se a lui piacessero quelle manovre, Harry non avrebbe potuto stabilirlo dal suo stare così immobile, con il volto molle e le natiche protese - e neppure gli importava. Qualcosa dentro di se’ gioì nel contrasto tra Flint e Malfoy, gioì nel vedere quest’ultimo nudo e senza difese, le parti più tenere manipolate e strizzate ed esposte, di colpo anche il suo starsene con gli occhi chiusi gli sembrò un tentativo di sopportare qualcosa che non poteva evitare ed Harry provò un piacere pungente e terribile, che non era privo di una punta di vergogna.  
  
Perché avrebbe voluto essere lui a infilare le dita oliate dentro Malfoy, a farlo sussultare ad ogni spinta, violandolo, riducendolo ad un nulla annientato, carponi con il sedere nudo al vento…  
  
“Allora facciamo senza complimenti, eh?”  
  
E di colpo Flint lo sovrastò, si addossò alla sua schiena pallida con movenze rozze.  
Malfoy emise un gemito e si torse come se avesse realmente potuto vedere cosa stava accadendo dietro, dove Harry vedeva ogni cosa nei minimi particolari - Flint sbuffò e ridacchiò.  
L’aveva così enorme che Harry si domandò se fosse possibile per un ragazzo della loro età - e la sua mano tozza lo dirigeva contro la carne di Malfoy, scavandola con la punta, cercando il solco oleoso tracciato dalle dita - d’un tratto lo trovò.  
La punta lucida di olio dell’erezione di Flint lo violò.  
  
Harry ormai poteva vedere tutto - ma non poteva dire che fosse qualcosa di più di quanto volesse vedere - ogni nuovo particolare sconvolgente. Malfoy ebbe una specie di ribellione quando Flint entrò in lui, Harry poteva capirlo - ma il Capitano della Squadra di Quidditch gli passò una mano intorno al volto, tappandogli prontamente la bocca con le dita.  
  
Gli occhi verde pallido di Draco erano pieni di lacrime, luccicanti di lacrime - piovevano sulle sue guance più rosse che mai e sulla manona di Flint. Il suo volto, accanto a quello sottile ed affilato di Draco, era aperto in un sogghigno ancora più lascivo.  
Malfoy si dibatté, ma il peso dell’altro lo schiacciava, la sua erezione lo invadeva, gli aveva spalancato le cosce pallide. Non fosse stato per le ginocchia affondate nel divano, le gambe di Draco avrebbero tremato come le sue spalle.  
  
E poi Flint girò il collo, si avvicinò alla sua guancia affilata e passò ruvidamente le sue labbra su quel fiume di lacrime. “Buono, buono… adesso ti rilassi, ti inizia a piacere… non mi muovo finché non ti rilassi… toccati, che ti aiuta.” Harry lo odiò.  
  
Draco ascoltò il suo suggerimento, una mano vistosamente tremante sbucò e circondò il suo sesso - assai più piccolo di quella di Flint, ma questo valeva probabilmente per qualsiasi ragazzo della scuola. I suoi movimenti erano anch’essi tremanti e scoordinati e quando divennero metodici ad Harry non sembrò che ne traesse particolarmente piacere.  
Sempre senza smettere di tenergli quella mano sul volto, anche Flint fece quanto aveva annunciato.  
Iniziò a muoversi.  
Oscillò su e giù, su e giù, rimbalzando contro il corpo di Draco.  
Lui ebbe un altro convulso di protesta quando Flint entrò ed uscì dal suo corpo facendo luccicare e colare l’olio della fiala viola, il capitano della squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde sorrise di pura soddisfazione e lussuria - non gli staccava gli occhi dal viso, come se sorvegliasse le reazioni di Draco ai movimenti via via più fluidi delle sue reni.  
Che Draco stesse sentendo dolore era evidente.  
Aveva anche smesso di toccarsi, limitandosi a tenere mollemente le dita intorno al pene semi-eretto. Ogni colpo di Flint lo faceva sobbalzare.  
Il ragazzo doveva aver allentato la presa, perché Draco stava facendo dei suoni deboli, stava… beh, stava frignando come quando era stato ferito da Fierobecco, ma all’epoca aveva simulato quasi tutto, Harry però non aveva altri termini di paragone e ripensò a quell’episodio: Malfoy emetteva gemiti sottili, di gola, mentre Flint si scuoteva e si scuoteva con forza sopra di lui e dentro di lui.  
  
Non gli piaceva - ma Flint non smetteva, prendeva tutto ciò che Draco doveva avergli promesso e Malfoy non sembrava digiuno quanto invece lui, Harry, si sentiva in quel momento, perché cercò di trarre piacere da quell’assalto implacabile. Provò ad accarezzarsi un paio di volte, gli occhi di Harry si incollarono a quelle dita sottili ed impotenti, poi rinunciò contro il montare crescente della furia di Flint.  
  
Forse decise semplicemente di rimanere immobile e lasciarlo finire: anche Harry era dello stesso avviso, anche lui come Flint, era arrivato al limite.  
  
Il Capitano della Squadra di Quidditch si immobilizzò completamente dentro il corpo di Draco, le reni protese. Restò fermo così per troppo tempo, ogni muscolo apparentemente duro come la pietra.  
Malfoy gemette apertamente di dolore in mancanza della mano dell’altro a tappagli la bocca, si dibattè, Flint lo tenne giù brutalmente, Malfoy emise un suono disperato, metà gemito metà sospiro e fu su quel suono che Harry ebbe l’orgasmo più potente mai sperimentato in quindici anni di vita, tre da quando aveva iniziato a masturbarsi.  
  
  
* *  
  
Avrebbe atteso che Flint si decidesse ad uscire. Quella via era sbarrata. Avrebbe dovuto fare il giro.  
Era impossibile che lo vedessero.  
Flint si rivestiva - producendo una quantità di tintinnii e fruscii che ferivano le orecchie di Harry e gli facevano desiderare che l’altro non esistesse - Harry aveva buttato un vecchio tendaggio strappato sul liquido ai suoi piedi, ma un po’ era finito anche contro il vecchio mobile bruciato.  
Adesso che era tornato in se’, non riusciva a muoversi. E sapeva che Draco a differenza di Flint era ancora lì, nudo ed abbandonato. Lo sentiva parlare.  
  
“Dopo diventa più facile, intendo dalla seconda volta in poi.”  
“Non so se ci sarà una seconda volta.”  
“Già, questo dipende dal mio silenzio…”  
Una risata sarcastica. Harry chiuse gli occhi. Ora non poteva guardare mentre invece pochi istanti prima non riusciva nemmeno a sbattere le palpebre.  
Se avesse guardato avrebbe visto Malfoy come non aveva mai osato immaginare, avrebbe ripensato a quegli istanti in cui era venuto con tanta violenza da credere che avrebbe perso i sensi, le ginocchia tremanti nonostante fosse accovacciato.  
“Non volevo farti male, se ti agiti é peggio. Ti agitavi. Hai pianto.”  
“Non ho pianto!”  
“Ma é normale. Ti ho aperto proprio il…”  
“Vattene adesso. Per favore, vattene.”  
“Difficile, se me lo dici standotene lì così, Malfoy.”  
  
Ma alla fine - e senza passare per il nascondiglio di Harry, grazie a Merlino - Flint se ne andò.  
Harry ascoltò i suoi passi finché non svanirono, finché il tonfo della porta della stanza non echeggiò in quella cattedrale di cianfrusaglie dimenticate.  
  
Anche lui lentamente, senza alzare gli occhi, cercò di recuperare pezzi di se’ stesso.  
Si sentiva piacevolmente intorpidito, ma non in pace e scarico come le altre volte - era turbato invece, e pieno di vergogna - e con ogni dettaglio di Draco Malfoy nudo e gemente stampato a fuoco nelle retine - voleva dimenticare, mettere sotto chiave tutto ciò che aveva visto e le sensazioni che gli aveva provocato, provava disgusto ora: si era appena rialzato quando dall’altra parte della barricata di legno venne il suono inconfondibile di un singhiozzo.  
  
Si bloccò come se quella nota argentina fosse un pugnale che gli affondava nelle costole, smise quasi di respirare per un istante.  
  
L’ultima volta che aveva sorpreso Malfoy piangente, lui poi aveva cercato di scagliargli addosso la maledizione Cruciatus ed avevano lottato distruggendo il bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta.  
L’ultima volta non era andata a finire bene.  
Ciò nonostante Harry si stava girando lentamente - e di nuovo il suo occhio destro precipitava in quel buco di legno.  
  
  
“Adesso sei diventato anche un maniaco? San Potter il Maniaco del Bagno Infestato.  
  
Silenzio, terribile.  
Potente come una bomba che esplode, cancellando ogni altro suono.  
La sua voce ancora tremava di lacrime.  
  
“Pensavi davvero che non mi fossi accorto di te? Dai, vieni fuori. Ho bisogno di aiuto… non temere, Potter. _Ciò che succede nella Stanza rimane nella Stanza._ ”


	10. Scars [James/Severus] [no sex]

**_Scars_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
James Potter si lancia su Snivellus e questa volta non ha bisogno della Bacchetta.  
Snivellus vola all’indietro - contro Sirius, che prontamente gli stringe i polsi nelle mani, spostandogli brutalmente le braccia dal petto.  
  
Lily Evans non ha solo rifiutato di uscire con lui, James, ma é addirittura uscita con un altro.  
Un tipo di Tassorosso! Un idiota totale. Hanno passato un delizioso fine settimana ad Hogsmeade. Tutto il loro anno ne parla.  
Poi Lily Evans l’ha ignorato come se niente fosse, imperturbabile.  
  
“Attento ai suoi denti, Sirius.”  
  
Sirius Black si contorce in modo da allontanare da se’ la testa di Severus, i denti di lui mancano la loro occasione.  
  
Tutto é iniziato da quando Lily Evans ha cercato di difendere quel piccolo sgorbio ingrato. Deve essere stato quell’espisodio ad averla spinta nelle braccia del Tassorosso.  
_La colpa é tutta di Severus._  
_Sta per pagarla._  
Lui e James hanno un piccolo conto in sospeso… _James stava per far svanire i pantaloni di Severus ma é sbucato Flitwick, appena in tempo per il piccolo sgorbio.  
_  
James adora vederlo contorcersi, sputare e sdrucciolare sul pavimento bagnato, le braccia sollevate sopra la testa nella morsa di Sirius.  
Mantiene una certa distanza nella sua uniforme nera, i capelli scarmigliati, un sorriso soddisfatto stampato in faccia. Severus ha cercato di colpirlo con uno sputo, l’unica patetica arma che gli sia rimasta con la Bacchetta da qualche parte nella divisa e Sirius a renderlo praticamente innocuo.  
  
  
Snivellus é troppo orgoglioso per mettersi ad urlare. James sa che preferirebbe morire piuttosto che lasciarsi vedere da qualcuno in quel momento.  
  
“Niente bacchetta.”  
Lo dice in modo quasi solenne, James. Un bagliore nei suoi occhi pieni di sicurezza. I suoi occhi sono tutti per Severus, il cui respiro nella vecchia uniforme nera si fa più veloce. Snivellus é piccolo, più basso di Sirius di una testa, con polsi scarni e nodosi. I capelli gli pendono davanti al viso mentre lo abbassa.  
James non può vedere i suoi occhi, ma non fatica ad immaginarli.  
  
Gli piace indugiare, avvicinarsi di un altro passo al piccolo sgorbio.  
  
“Forse se sei fortunato la useremo solo per farti sparire le mutande…” - aggiunge James con tranquillità, e Severus Snape inizia a dimenarsi ed a ringhiare, a cercare di colpire Sirius negli stinchi, la divisa di seconda mano che si apre sul maglione sdrucito e sul colletto della camicia troppo vecchio, Sirius barcolla per schivare la punta delle sue scarpe.  
James Potter si ferma di nuovo, di fronte alla pozza d’acqua che li separa.  
Il bagno delle femmine é sempre guasto, c’è sempre acqua dappertutto.  
Un fantasma ulula nelle tubature, facendo echeggiare quel lugubre verso spettrale contro il marmo tutto sbeccato e corroso.  
  
Potter estrae la Bacchetta ed in un istante i piedi di Severus smettono di mettere a dura prova Sirius, le sue scarpe rimangono inchiodate al pavimento disastrato.  
  
“Con te é difficile mantenere fede alle proprie parole, Snivellus.”  
  
Le scarpe di Potter sollevano suoni umidi attraversando la piccola pozza a terra.  
  
“Costirngi la gente a ricorrere alle brutte maniere.”  
  
James ora gli é ad un centimetro dalla brutta faccia olivastra, e quel che vede inizia a piacergli: Snivellus ha alzato il viso, gli occhi vitrei di terrore, quasi sbarrati. Ha realizzato solo in quel momento cosa sta per succedere, Potter ne gode ogni istante, prolungando quell’agonia e benedicendo l’ora libera - crede che la paura che vede nel viso dell’altro sia per via delle dita della sua mano destra che si allungano minacciose verso il vecchio maglione liso.  
  
Severus apre la bocca per urlare quando Potter gli afferra il bordo della divisa senza risparmiargli un verso schifato - “Prendi i tuoi vestiti nell’immondizia, Mocciosus” gli dice Potter, e Severus é troppo orgoglioso per mettersi ad urlare perfino quando il maglione gli viene alzato fino a metà sul petto scarno, nudo.  
  
Veloce come uno strappo.  
Adesso la chiusura dei suoi pantaloni… spera che non glieli faranno sparire… dietro le sue palpebre serrate, immagini di Potter e Black che vanno incontro a morti dolorose ed umilianti, sangue e maledizioni gentilmente offerte da lui in persona.  
  
Ma nel bagno tutto si é fermato, il tempo ha smesso di scorrere e la speranza - assurda - che Potter sia cieco ed ancora focalizzato nel tormentarlo affievolisce ogni momento di più.  
  
Severus evita di fare la doccia in compagnia di altri. Evita anche di cambiarsi nel dormitorio, usa il letto con le cortine tirate, per quanto scomodo possa essere.  
Nessuno ha mai visto il suo petto e la sua schiena.  
Le sue lunghe gambe secche non contano, non ha niente da nascondere lì.  
  
Niente da nascondere…  
  
“Ma che cazzo… Un Fiammagranchio?”  
Chissà che cosa direbbe Lily Evans se lo sentisse parlare così - Severus finge di non esistere. Non vuole guardare nessuno. Forse se fa finta di niente si sveglierà nel suo letto, sudato e sconvolto da un incubo.  
Forse sta solo sognando e se rimane immobile abbastanza a lungo potrà abbassare le braccia una volta sveglio.  
Ma il dolore ai muscoli tra le mani di Black é reale, e reale il lungo attimo di sospensione di Potter alla sua domanda senza risposta.  
James Potter si trova al cospetto dei regali che Tobias Piton ha fatto a suo figlio a partire dal suo terzo anno d’età.  
  
Non é stato un Fiammagranchio.  
I Fiammagranchio non hanno bottiglie rotte, ne’ ti usano come posacenere per i loro sigari.  
  
  
“Cazzo, é disgustoso. Ti ho fatto una domanda, Snivellus. Allora, é stato un Fiammagranchio? O qualche Magia Proibita magari?”  
  
Un rombo indistinto nelle orecchie di Severus, il sangue corre impazzito ma non trasporta rabbia, il ragazzo si sente le gambe di gelatina, il cervello svuotato. Non intende rispondere. Sta facendo finta che tutto questo sia l’ennesimo incubo quando sente la voce di Black provenire come da una distanza infinita.  
“No… James, non credo che queste siano ferite magiche.”  
  
L’umiliazione esplode come una bomba, gli brucia le visceri - sta facendo pena a quel maledetto Black! Sta addirittura sentendo le sue maledette mani smettere di scavargli la carne, cercare di non storcergli i polsi!  
“Mah, sarà ruzzolato giù da qualche parte…”  
Può vederlo, oltre che sentirlo, James Potter sbrigativo ed ignaro nella sua divisa nuova di zecca, con quell’aria attraente ed i capelli scarmigliati, Severus lo odia, si sente come cerca di non sentirsi mai, eppure non ci riesce più: _con il vecchio maglione sollevato finalmente sulla sua pelle nuda si vede riflesso nei suoi occhi, un piccolo stravagante vestito di stracci, uno sgorbio mingherlino che Black può torcere come un fazzoletto in qualsiasi momento, niente in confronto alle larghe spalle del Cercatore di Grifondoro - e vorrebbe che sparissero.  
Vorrebbe che tutti sparissero._  
Tutta la scuola, il resto del mondo.  
Ma naturalmente non succede.  
Un secco strattone, Potter gli afferra l’orlo dei pantaloni che porta sotto la tunica e tira per…  
“No, James.”  
“Andiamo, Sirius! Questo piccolo bastardo ci ha fatto perdere quasi settanta punti questa settimana, se lo merita!”  
“Senti, lasciamolo stare.”  
Severus darebbe tutto ciò che possiede - ogni suo scarno avere, potesse servire a cancellare la pena nella voce di Black.  
Peggio ancora dell’idea che Potter stia per abbassargli davvero le mutande - e per scoprire il resto dei regali di Tobias Piton - c’è la consapevolezza che Black ha capito.  
  
Ha capito tutto e Severus lo odia forse addirittura più di Potter, che ritira la mano di scatto, più con rinnovato schifo che altro.  
Ma la voce di Black, non c’è niente di peggio di quella sua voce, Severus la sente farsi strada dentro di se’, implacabile come un coltello.  
  
“Lo hanno bruciato. Qualcuno gli ha spento addosso… delle candele, o…”  
Black lascia quel finale morente, terribile, che sembra conoscere ogni cosa.  
“Dai, _basta_.”  
Severus sente le braccia riabbassarsi, piano, cautamente - se Black ha intenzione di lasciarlo andare Severus lo attaccherà - tirerà fuori la Bacchetta in un baleno - invece quando Black finalmente lo lascia andare Severus rimane immobile.  
_L’infermiera della Scuola una volta ha guardato quei segni e si é lasciata sfuggire ‘Ma che ti fanno, a te’ e Severus quasi ha odiato anche lei._  
  
Il peso dell’umiliazione lo schiaccia, gli echeggia dentro il non detto, pesante come un macigno. _Lascialo andare, lascia stare Mocciosus con le sue povere cose, l’uniforme di seconda mano troppo larga, i libri pieni di orecchie ed i quaderni furiosamente scribacchiati, tutte le cose dietro le quali inutilmente si nasconde_ \- li sente fissarlo sbigottiti, increduli, ma Severus raccoglie la sua borsa, non li guarda, cerca quella dignità che Potter gli ha strappato via con tanta leggerezza.  
Ma non é sul pavimento e non é nella sua borsa,  
non é da nessun altra parte e non c’è posto per la rabbia, per il combattimento, non c’è posto per nient’altro se non per l’umiliazione, quel giorno nel bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta. 


	11. Ten Pounds [Harry/Dudley] [Harry in Muggle world] [no sex]

_**Ten Pounds** _

  
  
  
Harry fissa le sue scarpe nuove.  
Sono scarpe comprate con soldi Babbani, gli unici soldi a cui abbia accesso al momento.  
  
  
Privet Drive é stretta nella morsa dell’estate, una calura soffocante densa di borbottii di televisione, costellata di prati rinsecchiti a causa del razionamento dell’acqua. Quel clima ha qualcosa di sfacciato, grida che il mondo continua a girare come sempre. Per lo meno quel mondo non sa nulla nella morte di Cedric, del ritorno di Voldemort, di un cimitero dalle tombe puzzolenti di umidità, di Mangiamorte riuniti in un cerchio nero. Harry scalcia un sassolino e prosegue in direzione di Mangolia Crescent mentre le ombre degli alberi si allungano sotto i suoi passi. Sono le cinque passate, non ha ancora avvistato suo cugino e il sole come sempre ci mette un’eternità a scendere sotto la linea dell’orizzonte.  
Harry sente la maglietta appiccicarsi alle spalle mentre cammina con le mani affondate nelle tasche dei vecchi jeans.  
  
Passa di fianco ad una villetta e vede una vicina afferrare per il braccio suo figlio, allontanarlo dall’altalena.  
Lei é tutta versetti gentili e gli tende un ghiacciolo, ma Harry é abituato, ormai. L’ha vista precipitarsi su suo figlio proprio nel momento in cui costeggiava lo steccato, con quell’aria di chi non guarda nella tua direzione ma é proprio in te il centro dei pensieri.  
Harry non cerca più di salutare i vicini, ci ha rinunciato.  
Per loro é ‘ quel Potter’, il frequentatore del San Bruto, quello con le scarpe quasi sempre sfondate e le magliette scolorite, il ragazzino strambo da cui guardarsi, quello di cui si sussurra a bassa voce la sera tardi, quando di tutto il resto si é già spettegolato.  
Gli va bene così.  
Non ha comprato le scarpe per apparire _migliore_ ai loro occhi, ma semplicemente perché quelle vecchie sono arrivate a lui quando Dudley le aveva già praticamente _distrutte_ , camminando hanno perso un pezzo di suola.  
  
Harry si ferma all’incrocio tra Mangolia Crescent e Privet Drive.  
Nessun Dudley in vista.  
In quel silenzio, con solo il frinire dei grilli e delle cicale di sottofondo, sentirebbe subito il ticchettio delle costose bici da corsa dei suoi amici.  
Non ha voglia di tornare a casa, dove zio Vernon gli impedisce perfino di ascoltare il notiziario, la Gazzetta non gli porta nessuna notizia e il mondo continua a fingere che Cedric non sia morto e Voldemort non sia risorto dalla tomba.  
Svolta in direzione del parco giochi, degli alberi.  
  
Anche lì il vicinato é deserto, tranne per una madre che spinge la figlia sull’altalena dall’altra parte della strada. Questi sono troppo lontani perché lo vedano, Harry continua a camminare pigramente.  
  
Ascolta anche, ma sente solo lo stormire leggero dei platani - si é alzato un po’ di vento, anche se é bollente - la vocetta euforica della bambina.  
  
La mano nella tasca di Harry si chiude sulla banconota da cinque sterline, ne sfiora quasi incredula la consistenza. Quei soldi dovrà nasconderli, sempre che non decida di spenderli subito.  
  
_Il professore_ lo chiamerà ancora per portare fuori l’immondizia e forse rassettare il garage, ci sono die copertoni pesanti da portare giù.  
  
Dal parco di Magnolia Crescent la villetta del professore non si vede, ma é una casa identica a tutte le altre, a parte la cassetta della posta rossa.  
  
Il professor McGrath é un uomo sui settantacinque, piuttosto alto, con una incipiente calvizie che però non toglie nulla alla giovialità del suo viso. Veste principalmente completi di tweed o di lino, fuma la pipa, ha la casa piena di libri ed é l’unico vicino che non faccia finta di niente quando Harry passa.  
L’unico, in effetti, per cui Harry falci il prato o rivernici la staccionata.  
  
  
_Non che quelle scarpe vengano dallo steccato ridipinto, vero Harry?_  
  
I Dursley non hanno detto niente di quei suoi lavoretti ne’ del professore, Harry non é neppure certo che lo sappiano, ne’ tanto meno che gliene importi. Sono troppo occupati ad allarmarsi per il suo ‘strano comportamento’ negli ultimi giorni, e Harry passa più tempo in giro per l’isolato, o a sfogarsi col taglia erba che con loro.  
  
Ha sempre sentito parlare di McGrath come ‘ _quello_ ’, i Dursley non aggiungevano mai altro.  
Era ‘ quello’ e Dudley e gli altri ragazzi dovevano tenersene alla larga senza che gli venisse svelato il _perché_. Come Harry aveva scoperto, _non_ era solo perché non possedeva auto costose o aveva la casa piena di libri. _Anzi, Harry doveva proprio ammettere che forse i timori degli zii erano fondati, per una volta._  
Tutto é iniziato due settimane fa. Correva via, furibondo, perché Dudley e i suoi amichetti gli erano alle calcagna: il professore sbucava dalla porta-finestra della sua cucina, lo aveva praticamente tirato dentro.  
Le biciclette erano passate tra le risa dei loro padroni, con suo cugino in testa che lui era già al riparo in cucina.  
  
Per tre volte Harry ha portato fuori la spazzatura, ha estirpato le erbacce secche dagli agapanti, tolto altra erba ormai secca e piena di zanzare, poi ha ricambiato l’interesse del professore con qualche bugia… _e lo ha seguito nella piccola sala da tè sul retro dell’abitazione._  
  
Non ha _nessuno_ con cui parlare, dopo tutto. Le sue lettere rimangono senza risposta, non riesce a capire che cosa stia succedendo con Voldemort, i suoi incubi sono troppo pesanti, é _solo_. Quell’uomo é solo un Babbano e con lui Harry é costretto a mentire, ma almeno non scappa a nascondersi quando lo vede passare per strada.  
  
_Strano_ , ha detto il professore fissandolo con i suoi penetranti occhi azzurri, non mi sembri il classico _cliente_ del San Mungo.  
  
Harry si é limitato a stringersi nelle spalle. Gli é parso strano che l'uomo pensi il contrario, veramente. _Tutta Privet Drive tira dentro casa i bambini, quando passa Potter._ Comunque, la volta dopo l’uomo gli ha sfiorato per due volte il braccio mentre gli passava dietro in salotto, poi gli ha offerto una limonata sfiorandogli lungamente il ginocchio mentre la sorseggiavano nel tinello. Harry lo ha lasciato avvicinare, si é lasciato sfiorare la guancia e ancora dopo la mano.  
Non lo ha mai guardato in faccia, neppure una volta, gli ha solo sbottonato i pantaloni e fatto più o meno ciò che di tanto in tanto faceva anche a se’ stesso, ad eccezione certo dell’uso delle labbra.  
  
Non ha provato niente, neppure quando mercoledì scorso l’uomo nell’elegante giacca bianca lo ha abbracciato gentilmente da dietro. Gli ha chiesto ‘posso?’ e Harry gliel’ha lasciato fare. L’unico problema l’ha avuto quando gli é venuto da ridere, ma per fortuna é riuscito a trattenersi. Il professore si é affannato a lungo alla sua schiena, ci ha messo più tempo ad applicargli una specie di crema che nell’atto in se’. Quello é durato pochissimo - e più che altro gli ha dato fastidio all’inizio.  
  
  
_Niente di che, e dopo Harry aveva quindici sterline più altre venti._  
  
  
Decide per l’altalena sotto il platano, da lì può vedere la strada, ma non essere visto dai passanti.  
Ancora, quella tranquillità ostinata tutto intorno. Altri due vicini hanno fatto finta di non vederlo poco fa, l’ora di cena si avvicina spedita.  
Sposta qualche sassolino con la scarpa. La suola é lucida come quasi nessuna delle sue scarpe é mai stata. Ha mangiato fuori anche oggi, tutta la banda era stata invitata a pranzo e Harry non ci teneva ad averli intorno. D’estate é sempre così, ma almeno oggi Harry ha potuto prendersi un frullato e della torta alla caffetteria in fondo all’isolato. A un certo punto il professore si é abbandonato sulla sua schiena gemendo, Harry l’ha sentito piangere - ricorda quel pianto più nitidamente di tutto il resto - e poi _scusami - scusami Harry, biascicava quel Babbano._  
  
Il sasso più grosso é bianco, di polvere che luccica quando la sposta - gli aderisce addosso come un senso di morte. Harry non guarda la strada e neppure il parco deserto, é perso in quei pensieri strani, senza ordine, quando sente la voce quasi cade dall’altalena.  
  
Come ha fatto a non sentire la bicicletta avvicinarsi?  
Deve essere perché suo cugino é solo ed a piedi. La mountain bike scintilla sotto i raggi obliqui del sole.  
  
“Che fai qui?”  
  
Harry si allontana dall’altalena sempre tenendo d’occhio il cugino, dirigendosi verso la strada.  
Dudley é un idiota, ma sa che mancano venti minuti all’ora di cena e sa anche che zia Petunia si basa sull’ora in cui si degna di rientrare per stabilire se Harry é o meno in ritardo.  
  
Lo affianca, la bici ticchetta sull’asfalto, ad Harry non serve guardarlo per sapere che ha stampato sul viso ciccione il solito ghigno. _Tickl Tickl Tickl._  
  
“Ti abbiamo visto prima alla fine di Mangolia. Sembri proprio una fighetta con quelle scarpette nuove.”  
  
Dudley non direbbe mai ‘fighetta’ di fronte a sua madre, ne’ fumerebbe, o canterebbe canzoni oscene, ma é quello che lui, Piers e Malcom fanno tutto il pomeriggio da quando le vacanze sono iniziate.  
  
La mano di Harry si stringe silenziosamente intorno alla Bacchetta affondata nella tasca - la vicinanza di suo cugino gli fa sempre quell’effetto.  
Soprattutto perché quando comincia, Dudley non molla mai il colpo.  
  
“Dì, quelle dove le hai prese, Potter?”  
  
“Che te ne frega?!” Sbotta Harry, probabilmente a voce più alta di quanto non vorrebbe - ed é un errore, é sempre un errore far capire a Dudley che quello che dice non ti lascia indifferente.  
All’improvviso il cugino gli taglia la strada - Harry si ritrova di fronte il suo faccione sogghignante. Si é abbronzato, il nuovo taglio a spazzola fa risaltare quel suo naso schiacciato, sembra più un maiale che mai.  
  
“Fammi passare, Dudley.”  
Dudley alza il pugno ciccione contro la bocca e fa un gesto molto volgare, il tipico gesto che farebbe svenire sul colpo sua madre - “ _Con questo al pervertito che vive alla fine di Magnolia, eh?_ ”  
  
Qualcosa di simile alla brace rovente affonda nello stomaco di Harry - aggira la bicicletta ed il cugino a costo di farlo inciampare, solo che Dudley non inciampa, lo segue barcollando e ridacchiando a tutta forza come un idiota.  
Harry cammina velocemente, ma suo cugino lo tallona.  
_Tickleticketickle_ , i raggi della sua costosa bicicletta contro l’asfalto - maledetta Mangnolia Road così lunga e deserta. “Tanto lo so che é così. Il bello é che a mio padre e mia madre tanto non frega niente. Se ci fossi andato io, a falciare il prato di quello, mi avrebbero chiuso in casa!”  
C’è qualcosa nel tono di voce di Dudley che non spegne le braci nello stomaco di Harry, ma le alimenta. “Invece te non gliene frega quello che fai, _freak_.” - “Beh sarebbe un bel guaio se ti chiudessero in casa. Cosa penserebbero Malcom e Piers se mammina mette Big D in castigo? Insomma, quei ragazzini delle elementari non si picchiano mica da soli…”  
  
Harry sa di aver fatto centro, ma non sa se é un bene o un male. “Se lo é meritato, aveva fatto l’insolente quel moccioso.”  
Ma non può fermarsi, qualcosa gli si torce dentro, un gran serpente di brace: “Ha fatto l’insolente? Ha detto che sembri un maiale a cui hanno insegnato ad andare in bicicletta? Perché questa non é insolenza, é la verità…”  
  
“Disse quello che tutte le notti piange e chiama ‘Cedric’….”  
  
All’improvviso Harry non ha più saliva in bocca.  
“Non uccidere Cedric, non uccidere Cedric… chi é Cedric, il tuo fidanzatino? Mh?”  
  
_TickleTickleTickleTickle_  
  
Per un lungo tratto di strada, durante il quale Harry deve deglutire più volte, cercare di respirare normalmente, il ticchettio della bici di Dudley lo segue inesorabile, vorrebbe spiccare un balzo, mettersi a correre, salire sul suo manico di scopa ed andarsene lontano da lì.  
Ad un tratto suo cugino é di nuovo vicino a lui, l’ha raggiunto in vista dell’incrocio ed Harry sente una zaffata del suo fiato di bubblegum alla fragola - “Ma te lo fai mettere anche dietro…?”  
“Vaffanculo, Dudley.” Ringhia, la mano che lotta per non tirare fuori la bacchetta dalla tasca - ma poi si rende conto di una cosa. Il tono di voce di suo cugino é cambiato, prima di tutto parla senza sghignazzare.  
“Nel culo lo hai preso? Dimmi solo si o no. ”  
Harry si ferma.  
Lo guarda dritto negli occhietti porcini.  
“No.”  
“Bugiardo.”  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Una specie di schianto, e poi la finestra che cigola - Harry riapre gli occhi e sente una mano premuta sulla bocca.  
  
Annaspa alla ricerca della Bacchetta, che però é al sicuro nella tasca dei pantaloni appoggiati sulla sedia ed in quel momento Harry non riesce a pensare al Ministero, ai richiami, vorrebbe solo averla lì. Sono le due di notte, la finestra della sua stanza ha lasciato passare Malcom, mentre suo cugino Dudley é ai piedi del letto. “Quanto cazzo si agita…”  
“Probabilmente si mette a strillare se gli levo la mano…” Harry affonda i denti nel palmo, sente il ragazzo imprecare, probabilmente mordersi la bocca per non mettersi ad urlare: “Piccolo bastardo…” ma non lo colpiscono.  
“Sei sicuro, Big D? Non vorrei prendermi le piattole…”  
“Andiamo, Malcom, userai il calzino. Non puoi permetterti una prostituta e poi siamo ancora troppo giovani, finiremmo nei guai. Se la smette di agitarsi così…” Harry, che realizza di cosa stanno parlando quei due, sente il corpo diventare di pietra e lo stomaco come schizzare via. Dudley ridacchia incerto, ad Harry sembra di sentirlo un po’ a disagio, intanto Malcom gli sfiora l’orlo dei boxer, facendoglielo schioccare piano contro il sedere - “Allora, Potter, ti sembra un buon affare? Ti do dieci sterline. So che fai i servizietti addirittura a quello laggiù…”  
Harry inizia ad avere la nausea. Il professore é avanti con l’età, non é un tipo raccomandabile e non sempre ha un buon odore ma non gli ha mai fatto del male, niente a che vedere con quelle dita invadenti che adesso gli strizzavano le natiche attraverso le mutande, gli sbrindellano l'elastico dei boxer.  
  
“Certo é proprio una femminuccia… allora, Potter? Che te ne pare, dieci sterline ti bastano?”  
Forse Malcom é davvero convinto che lui non farà niente, chissà che cosa gli ha raccontato quell’imbecille di Dudley - perché nell’istante esatto in cui fa questa domanda Harry lo sente scivolargli sopra a cavalcioni senza attendere risposta - pesa almeno il doppio di lui, Harry tossisce e geme - e poi dice: “No.”  
Ma é come se non avesse parlato - Malcom lo ha sentito eppure gli abbassa i boxer con uno strattone secco, mettendo a nudo le sue natiche, poi inizia ad insinuare le dita, a palpeggiarlo.  
“No, no!” Harry lo ripete ancora, _quasi_ lo urla - e questa volta Malcom non può fare finta di niente, così Harry sente un tintinnio - monete che atterrano oltre il bordo del letto - ed uno sbuffo, poi le dita di Malcom ancora sulla bocca, questa volta _premono a non far passare niente - Harry ha qualcosa di duro sulla schiena, riconosce cos’è ed un terrore sordo lo induce a dibattersi furiosamente ed inutilmente sotto il peso di Malcom, cercando una scintilla di magia, una possibile difesa senza la Bacchetta, di ricordare come, come fanno i maghi in certe situazioni, mentre Malcom gli si struscia addosso pagherebbe oro per qualsiasi, qualsiasi cosa…_  
  
“Ehi, basta. Hai sentito.”  
“ _Cooosa_ , Big D?”  
  
“Ha detto di no, dai basta.”  
  
Harry sente quell’attimo di sospensione investirlo in pieno lì ancora immobilizzato tra ginocchia di Malcom, la faccia ancora mezzo premuta sul cuscino.  
  
“Ma che c’è, Dudley?! Mi avevi detto che c’era via libera, che ci stava…”  
E Malcom si addossa conto di lui con un grugnito, spingendo talmente forte che Harry sente le ginocchia cedere, aprirsi contro quel peso terribile. Riesce a malapena a respirare, Malcom intercetta il suo braccio e lo schiaccia contro il materasso - “Non ti faccio male, _dai non ti faccio male…”_  
“Ehi, ho detto _basta_!”  
Accade tutto velocemente. Nello stesso instante in cui Harry decide di affondare i denti nella mano di Malcom sente anche l’urto sordo del pugno.  
Malcom vola giù dal letto, atterra sul tappeto vicino al vecchio fucile ad aria compressa di Dudley con un tonfo che quasi fa tremare il pavimento - “Ma che cazzo fai?!”  
Prorompe Malcom e _non_ a voce bassissima, nel cuore della notte. Ma é Dudley quello che sorprende Harry. Non fa nemmeno caso ai piccoli versi che giungono dalla camera dei suoi genitori, evidentemente svegliati da quella voce piena d’ira nel silenzio. Si china un secondo a recuperare qualcosa ai piedi del letto - Harry vede monete e una banconota tutta stropicciata.  
  
_“Riprenditi queste dieci sterline di merda e vattene.”_  
  
Ormai sono così vicini da sfiorarsi con il petto, gli occhi negli occhi - non che ci sia qualcosa di sorprendente in questo, deve funzionare così tra bulli grossi e stupidi - il problema é quello che ha appena fatto il capo dei bulli, il più grosso e stupido di tutti.  
Tutto sommato, Malcom pare decidere che non é il caso di mettersi a fare a botte con Dudley lì a quell’ora di notte con i signori Dursley al piano di sotto e tutto ciò che gli rimane é infilare di nuovo la finestra dopo aver ringhiato un sentito ‘ _vaffanculo_ ’.  
  
Non appena l’ultimo pezzo dei jeans di Malcom scompare - e Harry lo sente grugnire mentre usa il vecchio, collaudato sistema per scendere, quello del balcone e poi la scala del garage - Dudley si avvicina alla finestra e la chiude abbassando la serratura.  
  
Poi incrocia gli occhi di Harry.  
Si guardano.  
Harry non dice niente.  
Neppure Dudley dice niente.  
  
Dalla porta socchiusa giunge claudicante la voce di zia Petunia impastata di sonno - ed é questo a distogliere finalmente l’attenzione di Dudley. Scatta verso la porta senza più guardare Harry, esce e la richiude dietro di se’ - Harry lo sente parlare con sua madre dall’altra parte. Imbastirgliela, come al solito. “ _Ho solo lasciato la televisione accesa, mamma. Stavo andando in bagno. Nessuno urlava, era il film…_ ”


	12. Sanctimonia Vincet Semper [Lucius/other] [Malfoys after war]

_**Sanctimonia Vincet Semper** _

  
Il vento del nord é gelido.  
L’uomo si stringe nel mantello varcando l’imponente cancello. Sotto indossa una lunga giacca scura, la sua camicia bianca senza niente a chiudere il colletto ed i pantaloni neri. La tunica sbatacchia contro le sue caviglie mentre divora a grandi passi il tratto terminale del viale.  
  
Lucius Malfoy non guarda il Manor che ha lasciato dietro di se’. Ha rischiato di perderlo. Hanno rischiato di perdere tutto, ben più di quanto già hanno dovuto lasciar andare.  
Non credeva sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui avrebbe provato sollievo nel lasciare la sua casa a piedi, varcando il minaccioso cancello della sua proprietà come un qualsiasi visitatore - uno dei tanti che nel tempo che fu era solito ricevere per parlare di politica e pianificare strategie.  
Le sue scarpe sono di pelle di Drago, luccicano quasi, c’è qualcosa di assurdo in tutto quel lusso contro il fango del vialetto.  
Il tempo che fu non ha mai visto neppure Lucius Malfoy uscire a quell’ora della mattina, per di più preoccupato di non sembrare troppo appariscente.  
  
Arrivato all’angolo che incrocia il fitto viale alberato estrae la Bacchetta da una delle tasche interne del mantello ed in un battito di ciglia si smaterializza. E’ una gelida mattina del quindici novembre e Lucius Malfoy sta andando a mendicare.  
  
  
  
Dopo la fine della guerra non ha più messo piede a Londra, tanto meno a Nocturne Alley.  
Non sopporterebbe di essere riconosciuto, di vedere le loro facce. In cuor suo é felice di essere vivo, che Lord… che l’Oscuro Signore sia stato sconfitto - la gola gli si serra ancora in un nodo solo nel formulare il pensiero - ma non può dirsi felice delle conseguenze che la fine della guerra ha avuto sulla sua famiglia.  
  
Grazie all’intercessione di Potter ha evitato Azkaban e così Draco.  
Sapeva che non avrebbe tollerato di finire rinchiuso tra quelle mura una seconda volta, la sua mente ed il suo corpo semplicemente non avrebbero retto. Anche pensare con gratitudine a Potter é qualcosa alla quale non si é ancora arreso.  
  
L’uomo che incrocia il suo sguardo dal riflesso di una vetrina ha pallidi occhi grigi un po’ sbarrati, le pallide guance ancora arrossate dal freddo. I capelli così biondi da sembrare bianchi gli lambiscono le spalle. Un uomo alto, dai lineamenti affilati, la fronte nobile, il profilo non troppo segnato dal dolore rispetto a tutto ciò che ha attraversato. Presentabile. Il suo aspetto é presentabile. Lucius ha venduto la sua stola di pelliccia la settimana scorsa.  
  
Il Ministero dopo tutto gli ha concesso di essere ancora presentabile.  
  
La confisca di metà del patrimonio e l’impiego di quasi tutto il restante allo scopo di risarcire le vittime della guerra hanno cambiato molte cose. Ad appena un anno dalla fine della guerra, Lucius ha già avuto modo di apprezzare il cambiamento.  
  
Adesso deve lavorare per vivere. Ancora, un’idea che gli da una sensazione strana, come di stare vivendo la vita di un altro.  
E il lavoro gentilmente offerto dal Ministero - consulente scelto in relazione agli Artefatti ed alle Opere della Magia più Oscura - conferma quel senso di irrealtà, lo amplifica alla massima potenza.  
  
Là dentro viene trattato come un appestato. In fondo é questo quello che é.  
Per lui non ci sono pause pranzo condivise - per lui non ci sono pause pranzo e basta, trova disgustosa l’idea di accalcarsi assieme a tutti gli altri per consumare la gavetta dell’impiegato.  
Non ci sono più nemmeno sorrisi melliflui e strette di mano, ne’ tintinnii di monete che cambiano tasca. Lo salutano, certo. Cenni frettolosi del capo quando sbuca dal camino insieme a tutti gli altri, qualche cenno formale del capo quando incrocia un collega, ma per il resto fanno finta di non vederlo.  
Gli va benissimo, da un lato. Nessuno ha più sputato dove lui cammina, come alcuni mesi prima.  
Procede verso il suo ufficio, il soprabito pesante ora al braccio e nessun Elfo pronto a correre per portarlo al posto suo nei dintorni, nelle sue spalle avvolte di nero c’è il riflesso, mesto e spezzato di ciò che é stato un tempo.  
Della paga non può lamentarsi, lo stesso non si può dire del suo ufficio, che é una specie di caverna gelida e spoglia situata nella divisione Misteri.  
  
Lucius fissa le pareti illuminate da torce sospese nel vuoto per magia e non può non pensare ai buchi.  
I buchi sulle mura della sua casa, le impronte di tutte le preziose opere d’arte portate via, requisite.  
I ritratti di famiglia almeno li hanno lasciati al loro posto, ma quelli Lucius evita anche di guardarli adesso.  
  
Sulla grande scrivania scura lo attende un fascicolo aperto, pieno di simboli indecifrabili.  
Lo guarda corrucciato mentre prende posto. Chissà chi glielo ha portato, con ogni probabilità Perkins.  
Perkins é entrato al posto di suo padre - che lavorava con quell’ Arthur Weasley - ed é stato messo a capo del suo dipartimento.  
Un bel salto di qualità per uno quasi appena uscito da Hogwarts.  
  
Fuori dalla spessa porta nera i rumori sono quelli di un ufficio normale; il crepitare sordo di qualche Incantesimo, voci soffocate, frettolosi saluti di inizio giornata.  
  
La lunga mano pallida divide quei carteggi con suoni secchi, fruscianti, é un fascicolo relativamente nuovo, ma alcuni angoli sono già in pezzi, certi fogli risultano sporchi come di terra.  
Deve averlo portato laggiù qualche Auror, fresco di retata.  
  
Sono formule proibite. Le riconosce. Stila il suo rapporto - l’ennesimo, efficientissimo rapporto - cercando di non pensare che forse quelle pergamene vengono da una casa come la sua.  
  
Lucius vorrebbe prendersi un caffè. O qualcosa di caldo. Il freddo sembra essergli penetrato nelle ossa. Ma fuori le voci non smettono di rincorrersi e lui non lascia il suo ufficio dalle pareti color antracite. Non vuole vederli cercare di non far trasparire i loro pensieri al suo cospetto.  
  
Sono le undici e mezzo, quasi mezzogiorno quando Perkins irrompe nello studio.  
  
Ovviamente il lavoro che gli ha affidato é concluso e si, é stato proprio lui a depositarglielo sulla scrivania.  
  
Allunga una delle sue mani nodose per prendere il fascicolo e la relazione, i suoi occhi scuri incrociano quelli di Lord Lucius Malfoy.  
Perkins indossa una camicia verde scuro , pantaloni dalla piega perfetta e la solida sicurezza di chi sa di esserti superiore. I vestiti si tendono su quella montagna d’uomo come se fossero sul punto di esplodere da un momento all’altro. Non é grasso, é semplicemente - un fascio di muscoli e carne. I suoi capelli sono di un castano chiaro, pettinati con cura dietro la nuca ed impomatati in un modo che a Lucius é sempre parso volgare. Nell’insieme da l’impressione di aver praticato quegli stupidi sport Babbani dove ci si prende a pugni, o si fa la lotta. Non sono muscoli da corsa o allenamento, quelli.  
E Perkins ritiene di essergli superiore.  
Lucius lo sa, gliela vede cucita addosso come quel sorriso ambiguo, come una seconda pelle.  
Anche nella sua gentilezza lo vede.  
Perkins é sempre gentile con lui.  
Gentile in un modo strano. Certe volte Lucius si direbbe sicuro che indugi ad osservarlo, quando magari é sicuro di non essere visto. Sente l’attenzione di Perkins in agguato dietro gli angoli di quel posto un po’ troppo spesso per non farci caso.  
  
Una volta l’ha sorpreso fermo all’angolo dell’ingresso principale, mentre lui era alle prese con il mantello. Lucius ha alzato lo sguardo e Perkins non ha fatto in tempo ad abbassare il suo. Una luce calcolatrice nel suo sguardo, la stessa che ha in questo preciso momento.  
  
“Solo un caffè in mia compagnia, se ti aggrada.”  
  
Non gli ha letto nel pensiero, lo ha proprio invitato nel suo Ufficio per la pausa pranzo.  
  
Lucius Malfoy aggira lentamente la scrivania. Mette insieme una qualche espressione di gratitudine - adesso é lui quello che non deve contraddire i suoi superiori - e si domanda il perché di quel gesto.  
Nessuno ha mai voglia di prendere un caffè con Lucius Malfoy o scambiarci due chiacchiere.  
Lui é quello che la gente finge di non vedere.  
Tuttavia non ha motivo di rifiutare, anche se gli occhi di Perkins hanno un guizzo che non  
gli piace.  
  
Non gli piace nemmeno come richiude la porta dell’ufficio al posto suo.  
  
Lungo il corridoio incrociano la strega che lavora alla reception - i suoi occhi guizzano allarmati e nell’attimo in cui scivolano su di lui, Lucius vede più di quanto non vorrebbe. Sono occhi che ricordano chi é stato, che hanno paura di che cosa potrebbe essere o fare ancora, nonostante tutto - occhi di chi non é affatto felice di vedere un impiegato semplice, anche se specializzato, come Malfoy vicino al responsabile della direzione Ricerche sulla Magia Oscura.  
  
“Buon pranzo, Maisie… a dopo.”  
“Buon pranzo a lei, signor Perkins!”  
E nessun ‘ signor Malfoy’ - nemmeno un cenno del capo per il signor Malfoy.  
“Vista l’ora, pensavo che potremmo mangiare insieme” - e lo dice dandogli la sensazione che ormai é troppo tardi per rifiutare - forse non é nemmeno troppo prudente - mentre la serratura della porta del suo studio scatta.  
  
Niente a che vedere col suo, quello studio. Dietro la scrivania di lucido mogano c’è una grande finestra incantata per riflettere un inesistente pomeriggio primaverile. Una grande libreria fa bella mostra di se’ all’angolo, la cassettiera della corrispondenza é così vistosamente dominio di altri da risultare imbarazzante, é chiaro che lì Perkins non ci mette nemmeno mano. Appeso al muro fa bella mostra di se’ il grande, nuovo simbolo del Ministero della Magia, la grande ‘M’ dorata iscritta nelle parole ‘libertà ed uguaglianza’.  
  
Al centro della stanza ci sono due ampi divani - non certo quelli che Lucius sfoggiava in casa sua, questa in confronto é robetta. Però, sgradevolmente, capisce l’effetto che devono fare a chi entra lì dentro assieme al ‘capo’.  
Stanno facendo quell’effetto anche a lui.  
  
Il pranzo é già stato servito ed evidentemente non si tratta del cibo dell’ufficio.  
La zuppa di pesce ed il porridge hanno il sapore ricco e pieno della taverna dietro l’angolo.  
  
Non male.  
  
Anche se Perkins ha detto due sciocchezze sul tempo e poi si é seduto a mangiare con gioia feroce, come se si trovasse perfettamente a suo agio di fronte ad un vecchio amico.  
Solo che Lucius non é mai stato suo amico e vorrebbe sbrigarsela in fretta. Togliersi di torno l’ultima lisca senza dare l’impressione di volersene andare di lì il prima possibile, anche perché Perkins continua a non dire nulla di interessante.  
Gli parla del tempo, del freddo che fa. Pazzesco. Non ha nessun parere da chiedergli, nessun genere di consiglio - cose che riguardano il suo lavoro d’ufficio ovviamente. Nessun incantesimo Oscuro di quelli che fanno torcere la bocca di disgusto a tutti e sicuramente Malfoy conosce benissimo.  
  
Dopo aver fatto evanescente i piatti vuoti estrae dalla tasca della camicia una scatoletta viola e si accende una sigaretta. Ha la postura di un bifolco - Lucius vede quelle scarpe dozzinali tirare e lucido sfiorare il bordo del tavolo, quasi toccare le sue. Quanto a lui, visto che la sua visita non é destinata a concludersi in tempi ragionevolmente brevi ha appoggiato i gomiti sul tavolo.  
  
“Vuoi…?”  
Quello di cui non si accorge é che Perkins gli é così vicino che anche i loro gomiti quasi si toccano.  
Lucius sfila uno dei sigari viola con il suo più falso ‘ grazie, signore’ e lo accende.  
  
Sente di nuovo quella strana tensione, lo sguardo scuro di Perkins addosso, mentre accende ed il primo sbuffo di fumo multicolore si leva nell’aria.  
In quell’ambiente - nel suo territorio - lo sguardo di Perkins pesa come una coltre di piombo.  
C’è anticipazione.  
Un senso stranissimo di tensione.  
  
Ed infatti quando Perkins apre di nuovo bocca non é per maledire di nuovo la pioggia che lo ha inzuppato come un pulcino venendo in ufficio.  
Nella sua voce non c’è alcuna tensione, ma un sorrisetto storto é affiorato sulle sue labbra.  
  
E quegli occhi, é come se di colpo fosse caduto un velo che prima glieli nascondeva.  
  
“Dev’essere dura per una puttana del tuo rango, eh Malfoy?”  
  
Il fumo denso ed aromatico veleggia sugli angoli di quel volto squadrato, i denti però baluginano bianchi come perle.  
Lucius Malfoy si sente come se avesse fatto un tuffo in un lago ghiacciato.  
I denti di Perkins baluginano ancora arroganti e lui non sa, non ha idea di cosa rispondere.  
Perché se adesso gli scaglia una maledizione contro, per lui é finita.  
Decisamente ed irrevocabilmente finita.  
  
“Ma si, con tutto il tuo veleggiare, elargire denaro, favori… occhiate promettenti.”  
Non si scusa nemmeno, anzi la butta a ridere.  
  
E di nuovo quando gli cattura gli occhi con quello sguardo guizzante e scuro, Lucius avverte quella sensazione inesorabile di trappola.  
  
Conosce quello sguardo. Pensa di capire cosa c’è dietro. Solo che é troppo, così é troppo anche per provare qualsiasi cosa all’infuori di una rassegnata disperazione.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Perkins ansima, pesante, dietro di lui. Lucius Malfoy fissa i suoi abiti appoggiati alla rinfusa sul divano, é aggrappato allo schienale, i lunghi capelli chiari coprono il suo volto.  
I colpi ripetuti fanno vibrare e sobbalzare le sue spalle lattee, su e giù, su e giù.  
  
“Non sei niente male… hai ancora questo culo così sodo e alto, così… così cazzo, così! Dimmi se hai mai succhiato il cazzo al Ministro! Dimmelo!”  
  
Lucius Malfoy non vuole aprire gli occhi e non vorrebbe nemmeno sentire la sua voce, ma é costretto a rispondere mentre i fianchi iniziano a fargli male stretti nelle mani di Perkins - “Ho - ho succhiato il cazzo al Ministro.” - Ed il guaio é che é vero. In un’altra vita, lo é stato.  
Appena quelle parole lasciano le sue labbra Perkins prende a sbatterlo così forte da costringerlo ad abbassarsi contro lo schienale del divano per non perdere l’equilibrio, aggrappandosi forte.  
Forte.  
Perkins si muove violentemente una, due, tre volte, Lucius Malfoy non può soffocare un lamento che l’altro interpreta a modo suo - come vuole, sempre come vuole…  
si sente afferrare per i capelli. Bruscamente. Il suo collo viene proiettato all’indietro.  
“Più forte! Dillo più forte, le cazzo di pareti sono imperturbabili…”  
E Lucius lo grida.  
Continua a ripeterlo mentre sente Perkins raggiungere il piacere.  
  
  
  
Lucius non alza nemmeno lo sguardo. Quell’oro gli pesa come uno sputo in piena faccia.  
  
Perkins nemmeno lo guarda, in faccia. Traffica con chiavi e bacchette come se fosse del tutto solo nello studio. Lucius nota le sue guance un po’ arrossate, adesso vede tutti i dettagli che non  
vorrebbe. Il collo arrossato sopra il colletto della camicia, la gocciolina superstite di sudore ad imperlargli la fronte, a dispetto degli incantesimi che ha usato per rimettere tutto in ordine.  
  
Certo quella piccola sacca estratta dalla cassetta di sicurezza e gettata nella sua tasca non  
aiuta.  
  
“Avevano ragione O’Tusroe e il vecchio, compianto Caramell. Sei una bella scopata, Malfoy.”  
  
E c’era una scaglia di ghiaccio in agguato nel suo sangue, Lucius la sente diffonderglisi nel petto.  
  
Hanno parlato ma non si sono limitati a faccende strettamente legate alla politica.  
Hanno proprio vuotato il sacco.  
Dato fondo alle scorte.  
Sollevato il velo.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi qualcosa di diverso? Certo che no. Che sciocco. Tutto era perduto, ogni intrigo caduto.  
  
“Dai adesso, tornatene a lavoro, il tuo ordine del giorno ti aspetta.”  
  
  
*  
  
Fuori dall’Ufficio il corridoio é ancora deserto, per fortuna.  
Lucius acquista consapevolezza del tintinnio dell’oro nella sua tasca, ma forse é qualcosa che può sentire solo lui. Le monete non fanno rumore, avvolte come sono in un sacchetto di velluto.  
  
Il suo pallido volto affilato é una maschera adamantina. Si trattiene dal correre solo perché é arrivato in vista del primo bagno degli impiegati, entra e non gliene frega niente di chi trova dentro, sbatte la porta dietro di se’.  
  
Infila la mano nella tasca ed afferra il sacchetto di velluto decorato a lune blu e argento, lo scaglia nel cestino con tutta la forza che ha.  
  
Il cestino si rovescia.  
  
Si rovescia anche il suo stomaco, e fa appena in tempo a raggiungere il water.  
  
  
*  
  
La faccenda si conclude lasciandogli un gran vuoto nello stomaco ed un senso di stanchezza sovrano. Si lava il viso, si ravvia i capelli molte volte prima di decidere di essere a posto, in un modo che lo fa assomigliare incredibilmente a suo figlio, solo qualche anno prima di fronte allo specchio di un altro bagno.  
  
Raddrizza la schiena con un gemito improvviso - vorrebbe far finta che non sia accaduto proprio nulla durante la pausa pranzo ma il suo corpo ricorda, con precisione implacabile.  
Ed anche la sua mente si allea, pronta, ricordandogli di qualcosa.  
  
Si volta e per fortuna il cestino é ancora lì - vergognosamente rovesciato. La carta é sparpagliata tutto intorno, il sacchetto giace poco distante, vicino alla porta.  
Lucius si china, lo raccoglie e se lo rimette in tasca.  
_Odiandosi ma non potendo fare altrimenti._  
Poi un colpo di bacchetta per il cestino, e tutto torna come prima.  
  
_Anche se niente é più come prima._


End file.
